Passing On
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: Roxas loses everything when his village is attacked by the naga. However, when he is captured by a naga named Axel, Roxas is offered a chance at life in exchanged for an uncertain future. AU Axel/Roxas when Roxas is 16. Rated T until chapter 8, 8 is M
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:**None for now. This is not shota! Roxas starts out as an 11 year old, so no pairings until he grows up.

**Summary:**Roxas, an eleven year old boy, loses everything when his village is attacked by the naga. However, when he is captured by a naga named Axel, Roxas is offered a chance at life in exchanged for an uncertain future.

**Warnings:**AU, very AU. All of Organization XIII plus a couple FF7 characters are naga. It's debatable whether or not its ooc, I tried to stay true to who the characters are, but part of who you are depends on the situation you're in (who you are with friends, versus at school, or with your family) and it depends on your life and experiences, who raised you and what shaped you. Because those life experiences are different in AU, the characters might be different. Oh, and as all Nobody characters that appear later are naga, not Nobodies, so they have hearts and emotions, so that might affect characterization as well. So, if you don't like AU, or any of the things mentioned, feel free not to read. Once again, this is NOT shota.

**Note: **This is a prequel/sister fic to Moon Light Naga, I suggest reading that fic as well.

He awoke to the sound of an explosion which shook the house around him. Wide eyed, he sat bolt upright. An alarm bell was beginning to sound as he scrambled out of bed. At eleven years old, he was old enough to know he shouldn't panic, but young enough to be terrified. He knew what the bells meant; their village was under attack. The boy headed for the door, but it opened before he reached it.

"Roxas." It was his mother, holding a lantern. "Come on, we have to get out of here." She motioned him forward urgently.

He moved toward her. "Mom, what's happening, where's Dad?"

"No time, follow me." She turned and headed down the stairs, moving silently but swiftly.

There was another explosion, and once more the house shook violently. Roxas stumbled, falling forward down the stairs, but he managed to catch himself on the rail.

"Keep moving." said his mother. She headed through the kitchen and out the back door. Roxas followed; there was no time even to put on shoes.

The back door led to the field behind their house. Across the field was their barn where they kept the chocobo. His parents were chocobo ranchers by trade; the only ones in the village. The barn was a little ways back from the house, separated from the woods by a fence. As Roxas made his way across the field, the cold dew stung his feet. Outside, the rage of the battle roared in his ears, the whistles of explosives, the clashing of swords, the roar of fire, and the sound of screams.

Roxas looked back, and saw the village aglow in angry red flames. Whoever was attacking seemed bent on leaving only ashes.

"Baby, come on." His mother urged, opening the barn door. Inside the chocobo were warking and rustling about nervously.

He went inside, but his mother didn't follow. Roxas looked back at her. "Mom?"

"Roxas." She knelt down so that they were face to face, and ran a hand through his blond hair. He saw tears in her eyes. "Naga's are attacking the village. If they find you they'll kill you. I need you to be stay hidden, go in the barn, keep quiet and out of sight. When you get a chance, when things are quiet, take one of the chocobos and go. Ride as fast as you can and don't stop. Head for Aerith's village; you know the way."

"But what about you?" he asked, "Don't leave me! And where's dad?"

"You're father's fighting, he's a brave man, and I need you to be brave Roxas, promise me you'll be brave. There are other children in the village; I'm going to try and get them out. But you have to stay here, and as soon as you get the chance, you leave."

"Not without you, mom, please!" He was desperate now, and crying.

"You have to promise me Roxas!"

"I…I promise."

His mother kissed his cheek. "I love you." Then she turned, and vanished into the night.

Hours passed, but Roxas stayed; huddled hidden in one of the empty stalls towards the back of the barn. Outside, the sounds of battle continued, louder now as buildings collapsed under the flames. The air was thick with the smell of smoke. Roxas thanked his lucky stars the barn was far enough away from the village that it wasn't in danger of catching fire, unless one of them set it on ablaze intentionally.

Them…naga. He'd never seen one, but he knew what they were. They were monsters, half man half snake from the waist down. They lived in the woods, and ate people. From the time he was old enough to wander off he'd been warned that 'if you stray too far a naga might catch you, carry you off, and eat you alive.'

Why would they come here though? Why would they attack the village? This was like a nightmare.

It would be over soon though, it had to be. His dad was fighting, his brother Cloud too, and everyone else in the village. They'd drive them off, beat them back, and things would be fine, had to be.

Roxas knew his mother had told him to leave, but he was too afraid. She'd said to wait until things were quiet, or he got a chance, but it wasn't quiet enough yet, right? More than fear for himself, he didn't want to leave without his mother. So he stayed huddled and hidden, too afraid to move, and wishing for his mom.

Then, things began to quiet down. Just as he was about to make his way out of his hiding place he heard the barn door open.

Mom! He stepped out expecting to see her familiar form, but it wasn't his mother. His eyes widened as he saw a huge naga slither into the barn. He crouched down and hastily crawled out of sight. Heart pounding, he raced into one of the stalls to hide. The chocobo in the stall paid him no mind, but continued to focus on the naga. Roxas crawled into the corner, in shadow, and curled into a ball to make himself as small as possible.

He saw the naga directly across from the stall where he hid. It was more than twice his height, and reminded him of a dragon. The back of its hair reminded him fire and spikes, and its tail was a matching red, broken with a pattern of yellow and black.

The naga took some rope from where it hung in the tack room, and then headed towards the chocobos in the stalls across from where the human was hidden. He worked fast, his long rangy form darting around the clawed feet. The bird's reaction to the naga ranged from skittish to panicked, but the naga warked softly to calm them. His calls, miraculously, seemed to work. He then spoke to them, assuring the beasts they were safe.

He looked around then, probably trying to pick out the biggest, the flock leader. Roxas knew chocobos, and knew that if you gained the trust of the flock leader, they'd all follow you, which was probably what the naga wanted.

He also knew that the flock leader, Legend, was the Gold chocobo in the stall he was currently hiding in. The naga was heading right for him.

"Easy, big guy, easy." the naga said, focusing on the large Gold. "Not gonna hurt you, good bird." The naga patted the calmed chocobo's side, before tying on a halter, and leading it out into the barn.

Roxas watched, not even daring to breathe, with the chocobo out of the stall, there was nothing to keep the naga from seeing him. Sure enough when it looked back, it spotted him at once. "A chick?" It squinted at him, and then realized what it was looking at. "A human!"

Panicked, Roxas stood and darted out of the stall.

The naga jumped back in surprise, hissing. "You should have run! Wait a minute—"

The boy paid him no mind but dove for a pitchfork which was lying near the other tools. Taking the makeshift weapon, he held it in front of himself defensively. There was no way he becoming that thing's meal without a fight.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Honestly, now?" He smirked, before raising a pair of chakrams and darting forward with a speed that even his own kind had a hard time matching, and poor Roxas stood no chance against. In one fluid motion, almost too fast to see, the naga cut the pitchfork into the four pieces, which fell uselessly to the ground. The naga then wrapped his coils around the youth, and pinned the boy against the wall. The green eyed naga looked down on what's he'd caught, licking his lips.

Roxas's blue eyes went wider as he was easily over powered, and pinned. In the dark, lit only by the light of the fire, he didn't notice how close the naga was to his own age, only a teenager. He just knew he was bigger, stronger, and probably going to kill him. Roxas struggled, teeth gritted in determination, but it was becoming clear there was no escape. Wide eyes began to fill with tears. "Let me go!"

The naga just smirked as it considered him."Wait...you mean you're not food?" he asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Yeah, not food, definitely not food!" he said hastily. "Don't eat me, please, don't... I don't wanna die."

The naga seemed to almost soften when he saw the boy's tears. "Oh, don't do that." The naga leaned in licking him and making a face. "Now you taste way too salty."

Roxas cringed at being licked. "Then don't eat me?" he suggested meekly.

He smiled softly. "You're just a kid aren't you? How old are you?"

"Eleven." Roxas answered.

"A bit too young to eat I think." said the naga. "Besides, I bet you'd make a nice pet. Adorable little thing like you." He pinched Roxas's cheek.

"Stop it, I'm not a baby," he said, "and, I'm not a pet either."

"Look." The naga's voice had gone soft now, his natural instinct to soothe and calm the skittish was coming out, and he spoke to Roxas like he had the chocobo. "I'm just rounding up the livestock, which includes you. I don't want to kill you; I couldn't kill something that reminds me of the one who hatched me. So little Yellow, you have to come willingly, as a pet, as livestock. It's the only way I can let you live. Besides, I could use another pair of hands in the stables; I'm betting these birds are yours, so you come trained."

Roxas shook his head. "Please, just let me go! You have to let me go! I have to find my parents I—"

"Axel?" Another naga slithered into the barn, though this one looked nothing like Axel. His face was scared with an x shaped mark. His hair was a deep blue, spiked on top, but long in the back and on the sides. The tip of his jet black tail swished as he spoke. "Axel did you get the..." The naga spotted Roxas and paused, before smiling maliciously. "Oh, you found a snack, I see. It looks good."

Roxas instinctively pressed himself closer to Axel as the blue haired one eyed him.

Axel's head shot up, a smirk in place. "Nah, Saix , this one's too little, wouldn't be enough to fill me up at all. 'Sides, he knows chocobos, could be useful. I want to keep him, for now." Axel said, smirking. "And when he's a little bigger," Axel shrugged, "I guess I'll eat him."

The human paled slightly at the naga's words. So he was food after all, just not right away.

Saix paused, looking slightly annoyed. "Xemnas won't like this. Though I guess he is a little small." He slithered closer, looking at Roxas, "He could stand to be fattened up."

"Bingo, he'll make a much better meal later." Axel agreed, his smirk never wavering, "And for now I'll need another pair of hands for all these chocobos."

Saix nodded. "The human knows birds, huh? Still, you might need another naga to help. I'll send Demyx. Idiot didn't do anything useful during the fight so he might as well be useful now. Besides, I want him out of the way, and I think even he can manage some birds." Saix turned and slithered away, before pausing a moment to look back. "Oh, and Axel, you still have to ask permission to keep that thing." He motioned to Roxas. "Don't get too attached, you might have to kill it, or let them do it, if you can't manage." With that he was gone, leaving them alone for the moment.

Roxas relaxed slightly when the other was gone, not completely, because the redhead was still frightening in his own right. Sure Axel was the only thing standing between him and instant death but he was a naga and he still intended to eat Roxas, eventually.

Axel sighed in relief, smirking down at the little blond one. "Just keep quiet and make them think you're stupid." He said, tilting his head. "Are you stupid? You don't look it...and they always underestimate chocobos...."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not stupid and I AM NOT a chocobo!" Roxas was frightened, but he wasn't going to let anyone call him a chocobo.

Axel fixed his gaze on him for a moment, and Roxas bit his lip. Maybe now wasn't the time to refuse teasing.

All his life he'd been warned about naga. If a naga gets you it will gobble you up as soon as look you. Well, that wasn't true, but he still didn't like being in the clutches of one. Despite Axel's friendliness, the naga was still frightening. The red scaled creature was much bigger than him, after all, and much stronger. And that wasn't the worst of it, maybe it was just the light, but his green eyes seemed to glow. The markings which framed them, combined with the naga's obvious fangs, made him seem very inhuman, and predatory. Roxas wasn't sure why it was leaving him alive at all, and knew he shouldn't do anything to provoke an attack.

However, after a moment Axel burst into laughter. "Human's got spunk. I like." He said approvingly as he sniffed him over again.

Roxas relaxed, and actually smiled, just a little, at Axel's words. It made him glad, and not just because that meant he wasn't going to be slapped, or worse, for his cheekiness. Roxas liked how Axel said it, and thought the naga really seemed, kind of…well cool. If he wasn't a naga, and this was a different situation, Roxas might have liked him.

However, as it was, he was a little too frightened by everything to warm up to anyone. Then the naga sniffed him, and once more he stiffened. _Please don't let him think I smell good enough to eat, please, _he thought silently like a prayer. Roxas tried to keep himself from panicking, maybe naga's were like puppies, and it was friendly to sniff him.

Axel just smirked. "Well, then, let's go convince my elders not to eat you. And you _are_ gonna help me with the birds."

Roxas nodded, he could help. Maybe if he was useful Axel would keep him around for labor and not just have him for a snack later. His stomach clenched slightly at the thought of that, and at a worse one: what if Axel couldn't convince the elders? Would they eat him, or would Axel? Would it be quick if one of them did kill him? He tried to stop himself from going there before he made himself sick. Find something else to focus on, Roxas told himself, and so he found himself taking a closer look at Axel.

He now took in details other than the fact he was a naga, and fanged, like how young he actually was. Despite his size, Roxas saw now that the naga was just a teenager, maybe a few years older than Cloud, Roxas's older brother.

"Good then, this is fun, eh?" he uncoiled from Roxas. "Now get those guys rounded up."

"Sure…uh…I mean… yes sir, I can help." He said, glad that the snake had uncoiled.

"Oh, and you do know that if you try to run I will bite you and you will die, right? My poison is lethal l-e-t-h-e-l lethal, got it memorized?" He asked as he started checking halter knots.

"Yeah," he said hastily, "I got it."

"Nothing personal," said Axel, "but I've got orders, and letting a human escape just isn't part of the deal. But I promise, if I can let you live, I will."

Roxas nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, Axel, Saix said you might need help with the birds?" Came a voice as yet another black tailed naga slithered in, this one sporting a dishwasher blond mullet turned Mohawk and a goofy smile. The smile turned predatory when he spotted Roxas. "Whatcha got there?" He circled the boy, eyes narrowed. The blonde naga then began to take in Roxas's scent, mouth watering. "Yummy."

Roxas froze in terror. That sniffing was definitely not friendly, and he couldn't help but whimper slightly. It wanted to eat him, and he was completely defenseless and practically tiny compared to the full grown naga. He looked at the red head, eyes wide, silently pleading_, don't let him hurt me._ Roxas was a child left alone and surrounded by monsters, but the red haired one was the closest thing to a friend, so he looked to him for protection.

Axel frowned at the new comer. "He's mine, Dem. So quit sniffing him." Axel said, putting himself between the terrified boy and the drooling naga, shoving Demyx away. "And back off."

Demyx pouted, and whined. "Awe can't I have him, he'd be so tasty."

"Hmm, let me think about it." said Axel, pausing to consider, before darting away to grab a chocobo who was making a dash for the door Demyx had left wide open.

Now there was nothing between Roxas and the naga who wanted to eat him. Roxas looked to Axel desperately, tears once more spilling from his eyes.

Demyx slithered forward again, grinning as he put an arm around Roxas, pulling the boy closer. Then he leaned in to get a taste. Closing his eyes to savor the human's flavor he licked Roxas's cheek. "Mmm, very yummy, can I have? Please?" He grinned at Axel.

Axel shut the barn door and led the chocobo back. "Hmm, well thought about it, and no." said Axel flatly. "Now quit traumatizing him."

Demyx shrugged. "Whatever, so do you still want my help with those things?" He gestured to the chocobo.

Axel shook his head. "Nah, I think the human will be more useful." He looked at Roxas and ordered. "Get the chocobos lined up."

Roxas nodded, and got to work. The birds knew him, and trusted his touch, easily moving where he guided. However, they weren't used to naga, and were already worked up from all the noise tonight and the smell of smoke. A younger one who was always slightly skittish darted when he tried to line it up. Demyx moved to block it, and the panicked bird bit him one the arm before Roxas could get a hold of it.

Demyx yelped loudly, glaring at Axel. "Dude, your fucking birdbrain bit me!"

Roxas bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Demyx yowled.

Axel just rolled his eyes. "You're a snake, dumbass. They don't like snakes." he went over to the bird, patting its crest and cooing "Don't worry, buddy, I won't let the big scary naga eat you."

Though he'd managed to suppress his laughter, Roxas couldn't help but smile as he watched Axel comfort the chocobo. This really wasn't what he expected from naga.

However, his smile instantly vanished as another naga arrived, and glared down at him. The naga's skin was a dark tan color, and his hair was a silvery gray. Like Demyx, his scales were also inky black. The naga held himself with an air of authority. As he entered the naga's instantly grew silent and Demyx stood straighter. His gaze made Roxas's heart feel like ice and his breath catch in his throat.

The newcomer shifted his gaze from the human to Axel. "You were sent to gather spoils, not take prisoners. We are not interested in taking prisoners or leaving survivors. If you want him as a prize, then you're welcome to eat him. However, I think you are old enough to understand you cannot take in this...thing...like some stray. It's young, but it's still a human, and my orders are no survivors."

Roxas looked from the silver haired one to the redhead, hoping his captor would try to convince the older one, and not simply listen.

Though Roxas was frightened, Axel seemed un-phased. He simply smirked, resting an arm carelessly on Roxas' head. "Yeah, yeah, Xemnas."

The naga cleared his throat.

"_Alpha_," Axle corrected, "I know my orders, and I do have spoils."

Roxas stayed frozen, though, strangely, having Axel rest his hand on his head was comforting. Cloud used to do that. Oh...Cloud...he was gone wasn't he? And mom and dad were gone too. Tears began to form behind his eyes, but he fought them, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Fortunately, neither of them paid him any mind.

"They had a ton of birds, see." Axel continued. "But it'll be hard to get 'em all back. They don't take to most naga if they aren't used to them. Dem has the bite marks to prove it. This guy," he poked Roxas," was one of the chocobo handlers. His skills are what I want, at least until we get back. Then I guess I'll either eat him or keep him as a pet. I mean come on! He's so cute and all alone, can't I keep him? If not, at least don't make me eat him now, I don't want to make the whole trek back with a full stomach, and I'll bet he'll be tastier once I get home, I'll be hungrier then."

Roxas couldn't help gulping nervously when Axel mentioned eating him once they got back wherever it was they came from. Hopefully he was just saying that for Xemnas's benefit.

Xemnas for his part was silent for a moment, considering, and looking over the birds. "He will prove useful in moving these along, if you need help managing them, and I honestly don't care what you do with him before you eat him. However, this pet business…." he fell silent. "This battle was waged to address a loss we all suffered, you perhaps more than most, Axel. However, it was Sephiroth who vowed revenge. Offer him the boy. If he wants to kill it, that's his right, otherwise, it's yours. Demyx, will you get the General please, he must see to this matter."

"On it!" Demyx said, taking out a piece of parchment and a charcoal, from his belt. "Find Sephiroth, inform him of the situation and bring him back here." He said aloud as he wrote, before slipping the paper back inside a pouch, and leaving.

Xemnas shook his head and sighed, before continuing. "Well, if you are allowed to keep the thing, slave labor could prove useful as well, but do not forget what it is: a human, prey, and possibly kin to the one who murdered Zack. Make your case for its life to Sephiroth if you will, though. Now I have other matters to see to." With that he turned, leaving them.

"Hey," said Axel, looking at Roxas. "I think I should tie you up, just for looks. I know you're not going to run, but Seph might not like that I'm letting you run loose, you know." He took out some of the rope. "Here, hold your hands out in front of you."

Roxas obeyed, and the naga bound his hands together at the wrists, and then tied a rope around that as a make shift leash. "When we leave, I'll have to keep you on a lead. And don't worry, you will be leaving with me. I'll convince him not to eat you…somehow." He bunched up the rope and placed it in the human's palm. "The rope's not too tight, right?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, it's fine." His tone was quiet and distant as a question burned in his mind. Roxas looked up at Axel. "Are…are you…really going to eat me?"

Axel looked at the boy, opening his mouth to answer when he was cut off by the sound of his name.

"Axel,"

The both turned to see a new comer slither into the barn. He was tall, and strong, his hands currently occupied with wiping blood from a very long blade. The naga sheathed the blade, and then pushed long strands of moonlight colored hair away from his catlike green eyes.

"Sephiroth," greeted Axel. "Thanks for coming. So did Dem fill you in?"

"Yes," he said, looking at the small human, his lip curled. "And tell me, why should I let you keep it?" His voice was soft and deadly, but somehow, sounded heartbroken inside.

Axel looked at him, his acidic eyes knowing now, no longer teasing. "Because...when I was all alone in that nest, with no family save a bird...Zack saved me. I may be a naga, but I wasn't kin to either of you. I'm not even the same species, probably. There are some who would have eaten me just as quickly as you'd eat this human. Zack didn't though, he took care of me, and I don't think that this is what he would have wanted." Axel looked daringly into eyes that mirrored his own. "He never wanted blood, and if I can repay his spirit by sparing a life, any life at all...I think he'd be proud." he turned away. "However….if you need your pound of flesh…here." He pushed Roxas forward.

He trembled as Axel pushed him forward. The boy looked at the ground for a moment, then up at Sephiroth, shoulders inward, cringing.

"If you want him, take him." said Axel. "But remember that Zack would have never wanted any of this." He waved a hand to the charred and skeletal remains of the village which lay beyond the wide open barn doors. "All this fear and hate...Zack loathed it."

Axel turned and smiled a little sadly as the Black chocobo that pulled the munitions cart was led up to the barn by a auburn haired female naga.

Cissnei, his mentor, smiled in greeting at her apprentice, and handed him the reigns. "Nice job today, Axel, you did good," she said, before moving off. Axel smiled at the praise, and patted the chocobo who warked and began mouthing his hair.

Sephiroth looked at Axel, and sighed closing his eyes. "Do what you want with him."

Roxas immediately scrambled to return to Axel's side, and get away from Sephiroth. He hadn't understood all of what was said, but he knew Sephiroth had a reason to want him dead. Roxas didn't know who this Zack was, but apparently he'd been killed by someone in this village, and Sephiroth wanted to make the whole village pay.

Roxas resented that Axel had practically offered him to Sephiroth, but Roxas had to admit, Axel was pretty bold, speaking so frankly to the other, almost berating him for the whole attack.

Sephiroth looked at Axel. "Little brother," he sighed again, shaking his head, "You're right you know," He slithered closer, suddenly looking dangerous, "Which is the only reason you're not dead."

Axel smiled sadly. "Just...whenever you need to talk, Seph. I know Zack never stopped."

Roxas felt like he shouldn't have been there, like this conversation wasn't for him to hear. He actually felt sorry for Sephiroth, for them both, even though it was Sephiroth who had led this attack. Roxas didn't know what to think, and in the end was too exhausted to really consider anything.

Sephiroth slithered off, and Axel took the rope he'd tied to the bonds around Roxas's wrists, and led the boy away, grabbing the lead birds halter.

"Stay put, I'm getting them tied together." Axel said before getting to work herding the chocobo into a line, using rope he'd taken from the barn to tie them together in a caravan.

He then returned to Roxas. "Here." he lifted the boy, setting him on the lead bird, and placing the reigns in his hands, though he kept Roxas bound. "Lead the birds, just follow Dem." he motioned to the rest of the naga's who had returned; ready to begin the march home. Some had brought goods, more spoils looted from the village, which they loaded alongside what was left of the munitions.

Once everything had been loaded, and they were all gathered, someone called. "Move out!" and they began to move off.

The boy looked back at the line of chocobo. There was no way he could try to get away on this one if they were all tied together. Besides, Axel had made it clear that if he tried anything he'd be killed. Even if Axel actually wouldn't, none of the others would hesitate to end him if he tried anything.

Better to count himself lucky to be alive and give his new...master, no reason to harm him. Was master the right word? He supposed he belonged to Axel now, that he was a slave. Livestock just like the chocobo, a beast of burden, but better that than livestock to be eaten. Still, he didn't expect to be treated well; he was just an animal to them.

Better to make sure he was a useful one. Roxas clicked his tongue, and squeezed his legs together to get the bird moving, following the group of naga.

It was dawn when they reached the outskirts of a village. He could see the village itself in the distance, and was actually surprised by how much it looked like his old home. So they didn't just live in the woods like animals, they were just like…like people.

The sun was not yet risen, but the world was tinged with golden twilight, and it was in this light Roxas caught sight of stables, the first building they reached. They came to a halt, and naga came to unload the wagon, carrying off the spoils to be sorted. Then the rest of the naga continued on towards the village, but Axel slithered up beside Roxas, and took the reins from him to lead the line of birds toward the barn.

Roxas blinked at him sleepily. He had nearly fallen asleep where he sat on the bird, but fear of falling off kept him awake.

"You'll get to rest soon." Promised Axel as he led the line in, closing the door. "Here we are." he said, looking up at the chocobos. He then turned to Roxas, and untied his hands before lifting him off the bird to set him down. "We're in the loft," he pointed, "but let's get these guys bedded down."

Roxas stretched, glad to be untied, and yawned as he did so. "Okay."

He helped Axel put the chocobo in the stalls. There wasn't quite enough room; they had to put two or three to a stall in some cases. He supposed they weren't prepared for more livestock, but would probably add on. Once that was done, he went the naga's side, and looked up at him.

He owed the naga his life, but wasn't sure how to put into words what he wanted to say. Then he wondered if he should speak at all, or just keep quiet until spoken to. "Hey, um, thanks...for saving me." He fidgeted, looking down, and then asked. "Oh, and, my name's Roxas, what's your name? Or… do I have to call you master or somethin'?"

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked smiling. "Master leaves a bad taste in my mouth. You aren't a slave. I mean, I'm not going to beat or anything. I just had to give them some reason for keeping you. Can't look like a total softy, right? Besides…I… really...you remind me of someone." he said, pushing his hair out of his face. "My...my dad, if you want to know the truth."

"You're dad?"

"Zack," Axel explained. "Well, we weren't related, but Zack really did raise me..." he smiled, picking Roxas up and slithering up the pole that led to the hayloft.

He set Roxas down, and the boy saw that the place was Axel's bedroom. It wasn't much, only a small bed in the corner and a set of belongings, but seemed cozy.

Roxas nodded and was silent for a moment, but he had to say something. "He…he sounds like he was great person…I'm sorry." He was silent for a moment, and then asked the question which had been weighing heavily on his mind all night. "My parents, they're dead too aren't they? Everyone in the village?" He was suddenly overcome with grief, and began to weep uncontrollably.

Axel wrapped his coils around him in naga hug. "It's okay, little one." he said softly, simply holding him.

"I…I want my mom."

"You're mother can't be with you any longer," Axel said solemnly, "but I'm going to look after you. I can't replace what you've lost, but I'll be your friend."

Roxas looked at him, surprised, before hugging him tightly. "Thanks, I was honestly worried you'd end up eating me at some point. You're really nice, though. I didn't know naga were."

Axel shrugged, moving to bed down for the night. "We're plenty nice, just usually not to food."

Roxas cringed at being referred to as food.

"Sorry," said Axel at once, "I didn't mean it like that. You aren't going to be food, these are special circumstances. You can trust me. As to being nice to you, maybe I'm just strange. I'm...not exactly one of the villagers myself, you know." He looked down at his tail, chuckling. Its color and pattern was radically different than the solid black or silver scales the other naga had and visibly marked him as an outsider. "A chocobo found me before I hatched; I guess when my own home was lost. It brought me to the forest near here."

"A chocobo?" he asked, "really?"

"Yeah," said Axel, "they aren't the brightest birds sometimes, hatching a naga and treating it like a chick. Then, Zack found me and he took me in, brought me up. More than anything I want to be like him, do what he would have done."

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Well I'm glad Zack found you, and I'm glad you found me. I owe you big time." Maybe it was just because he was practically asleep on his feet, but despite everything, he felt, all right, kind of warm inside.

Axel smiled, drawing him down, and wrapped his coils around him. "You're warm." he said softly, smiling. "Here...sleep. We have a free day tomorrow."

Snuggling into him like a teddy bear, eyes closing, Roxas began to drift to sleep. He was in the arms of one of the creatures who'd destroyed his village, but this naga was also his friend, the only one he had. Everyone else was gone, and so was home, but he couldn't help but feel like maybe he'd found a new home now, here with Axel. As he slipped into unconsciousness, feeling completely safe in the coils of the predator, Roxas couldn't help but think that everything would be all right, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had worked out, and it never failed to amaze Roxas that they had. He was human, and to a naga, that was food. More than that, to this village, humans were enemies. Yet, Axel was his best friend, and more than that.

They had come together after they'd both lost everything. Axel had lost Zack, the closest thing to family he had ever known, and Roxas had lost his family, along with his home. Maybe it was because Roxas needed Axel so much, helpless as he was when the naga had saved him.

He'd come to the naga village with only the clothes on his back, which were nothing but sleep clothes. Axel had given him clothes, food, and place to sleep at night. More than that, he'd given him the promise of safety after so much fear, and a place to belong when it seemed there was no place left for him.

Maybe it was because Roxas needed Axel. That Axel discovered that he needed Roxas to. Needed someone to look after, someone to befriend and comfort, needed someone to help him make it through the pain of losing Zack.

It really was strange. A human had killed Zack, and nagas, including Axel himself, had destroyed Roxas's home village, killing everyone there. They should have hated each other, but out of their sorrow and grief, their friendship grew and their happiness. Together, against all odds, the naga and the human had formed a family.

Things weren't easy at first. Roxas was numb from grief and despondent at first. Axel was there to cheer him up, and help him through. Still it took some time for Roxas to get used to being with a naga.

The first surprises came his first morning there.

***  
He awoke that day to find himself in a strange place, wrapped in the naga's coils. At first, he had no memory of the night before, and panicked.

His struggles woke Axel, who sat up, looking at him confused. "Not gonna bite."

Roxas calmed, looking blank a moment, as the events of the previous night came back to him, "Axel?"

"Good, you remembered."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Just… I was dreaming. I was back home. I…forgot." He looked away sadly. It was just a dream. Home was gone, and now this was…was where he'd stay. So this was the first day of his new life as Axel's…pet? He had said the night before that Roxas wasn't his slave, but Roxas wasn't sure. Axel wouldn't be cruel, Roxas believed him on that, he wouldn't have to call him Master and Axel wouldn't hit him. Still, Roxas assumed he still was his essentially Axel's servant now. Besides, nice or not, Axel was still a naga, and Roxas wanted to be sure Axel had a reason to keep him around.

"It's ok, I understand." said Axel kindly. "Waking up in a new place is always a bit confusing."

"How long were we asleep anyway?"

Axel looked outside; the sun was just rising. "About twenty four hours from the looks of it."

"A whole day?" asked Roxas, slightly shocked. "I've never slept that long in my life."

"You've been through a lot," said Axel, "you needed it, we both did. Since we're up now though, we might as well get up. Lots of work to do."

Axel showed him around, instructing him on the chores he'd be expected to do when he awoke. There were cows that needed milking, chocobos that needed to be fed then taken from their paddocks and let roam, and a host of other tasks. Roxas was no stranger to that sort of work, being a farm boy, and Axel did not merely order him about, but worked alongside him, like Cloud would have back home.

Still, Roxas was more than eager to do more than his fair share. He wanted to show that he could work, and that despite his young age and small size, he was worth keeping. Axel wouldn't regret sparing his life, or decide later Roxas would be put to better use as a meal.

After they'd finished their morning chores, Axel turned to Roxas. "All right, I think we both could use baths. Because I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired of smelling like gun powder."

It was true; Axel was practically caked with soot from the cannons and ash from the smoke that had consumed Roxas's village. Roxas, though not as much of a mess, was still finely coated from the smoke and soot, himself. Besides that, they were both sweaty from working, so Roxas readily agreed to the getting cleaned up.

Axel took two towels as well as other supplies and put them in a cloth sack to carry down to where they would bathe. Then he led Roxas down to a spring, a little ways down from the barn. The water in the spring was crystal clear, and even warm. A hot spring which fed a tiny creek that flowed from it.

The spring was surrounded by a small thicket of trees, keeping it shaded. Axel hung the towels on a tree branch before slithering in, and relaxing into the water. Roxas stopped to strip off his pajamas, and followed. The eleven year old felt no embarrassment bathing with the other; they were both guys after all. So he splashed into water, which for him was fairly deep, up to his chest. He swam around a bit, enjoying the feelings.

Axel focused on getting clean, scrubbing the layers of grime from his skin and scales. It took awhile, because his coils were very long, but finally he finished. He then called to Roxas. "Hey kid, catch." He tossed him the soap, which Roxas managed to grab. "Now quit playing around and clean up."

Roxas nodded, and began to scrubbing. Meanwhile, Axel poured an ointment, shampoo, from a small clay pot, and lathered it into his long red hair. Once he had rinsed the lather from his hair, he motioned for Roxas to come over. When the boy complied he slathered some of the ointment from the pot onto Roxas's hair and instructed him to wash. This too Roxas did at once, and soon enough both were clean from head to toe, or tip of tail depending.

They then climbed out, reaching for towels to dry off, and wrap up in. Axel put the soap, the jar of shampoo, and Roxas's pajamas back in the cloth bag which he slung over his shoulder.

"Wow, we were really dirty," said Roxas. "You're even more of a redhead than I thought."

Axel laughed. "Yeah, I could hardly tell you were blond before." he said, ruffling Roxas's hair. He then paused, eyes widening. "Whoa!"

"Axel?" he asked, confused.

"Now that you're clean, I can smell you properly," he said. "It's incredible. You really are delicious." A coil slinked around Roxas, and pulled him closer, and Axel continued to sniff him. "mmm," His eyes closed, and his stomach audibly growled.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke his name more fearfully now. "Please!"

Axel shook his head, eyes opening. "Oh, wow, I think it's time for breakfast."

Roxas whimpered, and began to thrash.

Axel just rolled his eyes. "Oh, hey now, relax. Wasn't talking about you, Rox."

The human relaxed as the coils unwound. However, his breathing was still heavy, and his heart refused to slow.

"Sorry to scare you like that," said Axel. "You just smell really good, and I'm hungry. Which is why I think I should get some food, before I lose myself again. Sorry, I just got caught up in how mouth watering your scent really is."

"That doesn't really make me feel better!" stated Roxas.

"I wouldn't have eaten you, and I won't any time soon, all right. So you don't have to be afraid of me, just chill."

Roxas sighed, heading back towards the barn. "All right, sorry." He just didn't like the knowledge that he smelled delicious to the person he'd be spending most his time with. He stopped and looked at the naga. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't change your mind about keeping me. I…I know that you think I'd be good to eat, but I swear I'll be worth keeping. You saw how good I am with the chocobos, and anything you want me to do I will, but please don't kill me."

"Hey," said Axel gently, comfortingly, as he slithered closer to Roxas. "I'm so sorry to upset you this much. I'm an idiot, come here." He hugged Roxas, and despite his fearfulness a moment ago embraced him, holding him. "You're safe with me, I promise."

Roxas nodded, and wiped away the tears that had begun to form. "I'm sorry, I…I'm acting like a baby."

"No," said Axel, "you're a human in very close proximity to your natural predator, fear is kind of reasonable. Besides, you've also been through a lot, your whole life ripped away practically. Being a little emotional is understandable."

"Natural predator?" he asked, "So have you…eaten…" Roxas couldn't complete the question. It was probably better not to know.

"I'm not going to lie; if we'd met under different circumstances I'd have downed you in an instant, little one."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Let me put it this way. Naga law, in regards to killing is simple," he said, and then recited. "Kill to eat, only what is needed to feed yourself or your kind that cannot hunt for themselves. That which you can catch is yours to eat, and it is right for the predator to kill so it may live, and right for prey, be it newborn or in the prime of life, to die, for it thus that life exists. But never kill for pleasure, but defend your kin, kind, and home with whatever force is needed." He finished speaking and looked at Roxas. "If I found you alone in the woods, and was hungry, I would have eaten you. But, if I had killed you in that barn, it wouldn't have been out of hunger, it would be revenge pure and simple, and I don't have a taste for that. Now, I've made a promise to myself, I'm looking out for you, which means, even if I get hungry and under normal circumstances you'd be prey, I am not going to hurt you, plain and simple. So don't worry, you're delicious, but you're safe with me."

"Thanks," said Roxas. "That means a lot. So, I'm safe, even like, when I get older. You're not just going to fatten me up for later, are you?"

"Maybe?" smirked Axel. "But don't worry so much, for now you're safe and sound. I like you, Roxas. And, please, you don't have to do anything for me to convince me not to kill you or anything. Just help me out. Like when we get back, you can do the laundry, it is tough work, but you can handle it. In the meantime, I have to go the main village to bring in the latest clutch of unfertilized chocobo eggs. I'll pick us up something for breakfast while there, and start cooking dinner after I get back, you like stew?"

"Sure," Roxas said, "and thank you. I'll get everything done before you get back. I've done laundry before."

"All right, I'll show you what needs washing. These towels are fine, but you'll probably want to wash those garments you were wearing."

"My pajamas? Oh yeah, right, I will.' said Roxas nodding, and then a thought occurred. He didn't have anything else to wear, nor did he have any clothes. He sighed heavily; he didn't want to ask Axel for anything. Even if Axel wasn't going to eat him for being a burden, he still didn't want to be too much trouble. All the same, he couldn't run around barefoot and naked for the rest of his life. "Um…Axel, would it be possible…could you?"

"What it is? Just ask," said the naga.

"Kind of need clothes, and shoes. They're this thing humans wear to cover their feet."

Axel nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll see what I can do. The raiding party pretty much ransacked your house, along with a few others before we torched everything, so we'll probably have lots of human stuff, even some of yours."

Roxas looked away, stung by how causally he had said that, and wincing inwardly at the reminder of the events of a couple nights ago. Tears behind his eyes, threatening to spill out, but Roxas fought them. Still, even without crying, Axel easily read the sorrow on his face.

"Oh… sorry Roxas. I… I shouldn't have." He sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, for everything really, for what you lost, that this happened. I know it's not much, but…" He sighed, and smiled weakly.

They had reached the barn again, and fell into silence, except for necessary communication. Axel showed Roxas to the laundry room where their wash tub was kept, and showed him the fountain in the center of the barnyard, fed naturally be a spring, from which he could take water. He then gave him the things to wash, bedding, and various blankets and rags, and let him begin while he tended to his own task of collecting eggs.

Soon Axel was gone, slithering off towards town with a huge basket in his arms. Roxas continued to work, glad of the task to keep him busy. When he was busy, it was easier not to think about…everything.

Having no clothes to change into, and not wanting to get the towel soaked if it slipped from around his waist, he hung up the towel and did his work in the nude. After all, there was no one around, and he had no way of knowing that very soon there would be.

He was hanging the first things he'd finished washing on a line which ran from the main barn, where the chocobo were kept, across the barnyard to the cow's stables, when a voice startled him so much he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Axel?" the voice called, it was a little girl's voice, someone around Roxas's own age.

Roxas jumped in surprise, then scrambled to hide behind the sheet he'd just hung. He peered around it at the new comer. She was pretty, pale with large blue eyes framed by raven hair, matching an ebony tail, the same black as many of the other naga he'd see had. She wore a sari of black silk which covered her upper body like a belly dancer's top.

She saw him, and jumped back at well. "Oh," she exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry…I was looking for Axel."

"Oh," said Roxas, "he went to the village to do some business."

"Ok, I guess, could you tell him I stopped by?" she asked, "oh, I'm Xion by the way, what's your name? And, why are you hiding?" She slithered forward.

Roxas's face burned red at the prospect of being seen naked by a girl. "Hey, don't come any closer ok, I'm not dressed."

She tilted her head to the side, "Dressed? But boys don't wear—" Xion fell silent as she came around the side of the sheet and saw Roxas fully.

The boy hastily covered himself with his hands, and stumbled backwards towards the fence where's he'd hung his towel from earlier.

"You're a…a human." She said, gaping at him in amazement. "I've never seen one before."

He covered himself with his hands. "Um, could you maybe close your eyes for a second." asked Roxas desperately.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm naked, and I'd like to wrap up if you don't mind!" he said flustered, as he contined to blush. "Just please close your eyes!"

Xion nodded, then giggled, "Oh. Wait, so you mean, with humans everything is just…out there…all the time?" She laughed harder, and Roxas felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. However, she did turn around, "I'm not looking, go ahead."

Roxas rapped the towel around his waste in a makeshift kilt. "Ok, you can turn around now."

The girl did, smiling at him. "So, what are you doing here? Are you a prisoner from the battle? Is Axel going to eat you?"

"I hope not," said Roxas, "and I guess I am. I mean, I'm Axel's…er pet. Which means that you shouldn't eat me or anything."

"Eat you?" she asked. "You're much too big, or I'm too young to. It'll be a few more years before I can swallow someone my own size or bigger. You do smell good though, kind of. But I don't think I'd eat you anyway, I mean," she smiled, "you don't seem that different from me, human or not."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled. "Anyway, I have chores to finish."

"I can help." she offered.

"You don't have to, really." said Roxas hastily.

"No, I want to, until Axel gets back. You see, I'm hoping that, in a few years when he's old enough to take an apprentice, I can be it. I like animals, and want to learn from him, so today I was going to ask him about it. Maybe if I help you out, and show that I'm useful, he'll be more likely to warm up the idea."

"Apprentice huh?"

"Yeah, humans don't do that?" she asked, "in our village when a nagaling reaches ten years old, we chose a mentor, or a mentor chooses us, and they teach us the craft we'll practice when we grow up. However, if there's a mentor we want who's not yet of age to take an apprentice or already has one that's about to be finished with apprenticeship, we can wait a few years until they're available. Axel can take an apprentice when he's twenty three, I'll be thirteen then, but because I'm ten now, I have to know if he'll accept me when the time comes."

"Oh," said Roxas nodding. "So everyone takes a mentor?"

"Yes," she said, "Axel's mentor is a female named Jesse. Jesse is the mistress of cannons and gunpowder, but Axel wants his main job to be here with the animals because he likes them. I like them too, do you?"

"Yeah," said Roxas, "I was raised on a chocobo farm."

"That's so cool," said Xion. "Maybe after we finish the chores, you could show me the birds, and tell me about them."

Roxas smiled, "sure," glad that it seemed he had made another friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel had returned that day with bread and fruit for breakfast, and had cooked stew for dinner that night. He'd told Xion he'd consider taking her on, though later confessed to Roxas he wasn't sure if he was really mentor material, though it looked like he'd have Roxas to practice the whole mentorship thing on.

Roxas thought Axel would do fine at it. He was patient when instructing Roxas, though the boy was already well versed in most of the tasks Axel gave him. Really, it wasn't so different from being at home. Axel didn't treat him like a slave or a servant, but like a friend, like family.

The next day was much like the first, but Roxas was starting to feel more familiar with his surroundings. Axel lived in a loft above the east side of stables, beneath the loft was a tact room where supplies were kept, and beside this was a kitchen area. Across the way there a line of stalls for the chocobo, above which was hay stored to feed the cores and provide nesting material for the birds. The floor of the barn, with the exception of the kitchen, was dirt covered in hey, making the whole place look golden.

In front of the stables there was barnyard with a large fountain fed by spring water at its center. This yard was framed by a fence which met the side of the milk barn at one end. Beyond the gate was the pasture where the chocobo could roam. Roxas learned their names, and taught Axel the names of the ones he'd taken from Roxas's farm.

It wasn't bad here, and the work gave Roxas something to focus on, but what he really needed was just to cry. Except he couldn't; even though his heart was heavy with grief and loss, he couldn't think about what happened. He didn't give himself time to. Besides, he didn't want to be crying all the time, not in front of Axel anyway. He couldn't be a baby and he didn't want to look weak or ungrateful.  
Yet he couldn't just shrug off what had happened. When Axel made him food he barely touched it, because he just wasn't hungry. There was heaviness, a sorrow that felt like it would never go away. It was like there was a black void where his heart should have been.

That afternoon, Axel found him in the barn yard leaning on the fence, just staring off into the distance, apparently lost in thought, except he wasn't thinking anything.

"Roxas?"

Axel's voice startled him so much he jumped, whirling to look at the other. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I…um, I finished my chores, I was just—"

"Hey, it's ok." Axel waved off the apology, "but there's something I have to talk to you about." Roxas nodded for him to continue. "Tonight, in a few hours, is the funeral games for Zack."

"Funeral games?" Roxas had never heard of such a thing.

"It's a sort of celebration." Axel explained, "When someone dies, we cremate them, and mourn. Then we hold a celebration to honor their life. There, the ashes will be scattered. The games should have been sooner really, but Seph insisted we couldn't until Zack's death was avenged, so they were put on hold until after the attack was carried out. Now we've had a few days to rest and recover, and it's time we give Zack the send off he deserves. I want to go."

"Of course," said Roxas at once. "And…I take it I'm not invited. I mean, being human and all, they wouldn't want me there."

"Nope, not unless you were being served as part of the feast, so unless you want to be an appetizer, it's best you stayed behind." said Axel.

Roxas laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind staying behind."

"Yeah…thing is, I really don't want to have to lock you up tonight, but I need to know you won't run off."

"Run off?" asked Roxas. The idea hadn't occurred to him until that moment. The whole village would be at the funeral games, and Roxas knew how to ride a chocobo faster than anyone. If he took one, he could get away and maybe find Aerith's village like his mom had said.

"Roxas," said Axel, as if reading his mind. "If you leave, you'll be considered a threat. You know where our village is, you could lead others back here. If you run off, we'll come after you, I'd probably have to kill you myself just to get them to forgive me for letting you escape. If you managed to find other humans, someone to help you, they'd be killed too. We wouldn't let you get away and live, and anyone who got in our way would have to be taken care of."

The boy paled slightly, and the naga sighed, "Look Rox, I don't like threatening you like this, but if you ran off I'd be in a world of trouble. But locking you up doesn't feel right either. So can you promise me you won't run? Please, Roxas."

Roxas was silent a moment, and then said, "For what it's worth, I promise, but do you really believe me…just because I promise?"

"You know what'll happen if you don't keep your word," said Axel, "And it hasn't been so bad here, so far, has it?" He asked sweetly.

Roxas shook his head. It hadn't been so bad, and besides, "Axel, you saved my life. I think I owe you better than getting in trouble and it's nice that you don't want to tie me up or keep locked up while you're gone. So, yeah you can trust me, I'll stay here."

Axel put a hand on his shoulder affectionately. "Thanks, Rox."

That afternoon, Axel went down to the spring to clean up before leaving. Roxas in the meantime busied himself with getting the chocobo into their stalls before the sun went down. He had most of them in when one of them, an adolescent male Black named Thunder, turned and charged out of the barn, warking angrily.

"Whoa! Down bird! Get away!" came an agitated cry, followed by the sound of splashing.

Roxas rushed outside into the barnyard, and saw Demyx pressed against the fountain, desperately splashing water at the chocobo who was staring him down, wings flared, and beak open.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Hate to break it to you, but they're not afraid of water."

Demyx looked at him, "Then call it off!"

"Geeze, you really are a wimp huh?" scoffed Roxas, which was met with a glare. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the bird. "Thunder," Roxas called, moving between the bird and Demyx, and shooing the bird with his hands.

"Inside, come on boy, move it." The bird back down, and turned to trot off into the barn. Roxas followed, and locked him in his stall. He then sighed, all the birds were in.

"Thanks," said Demyx, slithering up beside him, "good thing you were here. I'm actually surprised you are here, I thought Axel would have eaten you already." His tone was completely friendly as he said these words.

Roxas laughed nervously and took a step backwards, further into the stables, hating the fact that Demyx was between him and the only way out. He hadn't forgotten that Demyx himself wanted to make a meal of him.

"Where is Axel, anyway?" asked the naga.

Within screaming distance hopefully, thought Roxas desperately. Demyx wouldn't try to eat him though, would he? He couldn't, Roxas belonged to Axel, right? Roxas took a breath, best not to let the naga know he was afraid. "Oh, getting cleaned up for tonight, he'll be here soon. So your name was Demyx right?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"It's Roxa—whoa!" In the time it had taken for him to answer the naga had shot out his coils, encircling the boy and snaring him with his coils before Roxas knew what happened. The movement had been almost too quick for Roxas to see, much less respond to before it was too late.

Demyx pulled him closer, "Roxa?"

"It's Roxas!" he spat glaring. "What are you doing?"

"Roxas? Hmm, nice enough name. Although, I don't usually get on first name basis with food." The naga looked down at the boy and licked his lips.

Roxas began to struggle, eyes wide with fear. "Let me go!"

Demyx laughed. "And you called me a wimp." He uncoiled, letting Roxas go. "See, everyone's afraid of something, I just happen to be afraid of chocobos, and Larxene, and pain and…anyway." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "You really do smell delicious, though; I don't get how Axel hasn't eaten you. I guess you do kind of look like a chocobo though, and he does like those."

Roxas rolled his eyes, grimacing.

"Oh, come on," said Demyx, "I was only teasing, cheer up. Or are you still sore about me asking to eat you when we first met? I only took a little taste, no reason to hold a grudge, right?"

"Well, do you still want to eat me?" asked Roxas. "Because I don't really see us being friends if you'd rather have me for dinner."

Demyx grinned like a cat and leaned in, licking Roxas's forehead, "Mmm, yeah, still want to eat you, but I don't think Axel would like that, so we might as well get along."

"Demyx? Drop him." Axel said firmly. Roxas looked to see him standing doorway of the stables, drying off his hair with a towel.

Demyx pouted, but uncoiled, "Oh, hey Axel."

Roxas took a step backwards, away from Demyx.

"What were you doing to my pet?" Axel asked, "Seriously, if I come back here and find him gone and you looking like you're pregnant, I'll know what happened, and I won't be happy.

"What?" asked Demyx innocently. "I wouldn't hurt him. I'm just trying to make friends… and getting another taste…doesn't hurt him, right?"

Axel laughed, "Don't worry Roxas, he's harmless." He came forward and put his arm around Demyx's waist, and then continued. "Like a puppy."

Demyx smirked, and then licked Axel's cheek, "Ruff."

"Good boy," said Axel, laughing, before kissing Demyx gently on the lips.  
Roxas's eyes went wide as he saw them kiss. Was this a naga thing, friends kissing each other?

Axel laughed at Roxas's surprise. "I guess I forgot to mention, Demyx is my date for tonight."

Roxas looked at him blankly. Date? "But you're both guys."

"So?" asked Demyx. He looked at Axel. "So what, do humans care about gender when choosing dates? That's silly. Why would you care?"

"Maybe they can't help it? They are a different species."

"I'm standing right here!" said Roxas, indignant. "But I guess you're right. Back home, girls and boys dated each other, and that was it."

Except Roxas was different. He didn't want to date girls. Maybe he just wasn't old enough to understand the appeal. But he knew that wasn't true, because he could understand the appeal of guys well enough. He stopped that line of thought, because as glad he was to know he wasn't the only one with the sort of feelings he had for guys, he didn't want to think about his own feelings because that would lead to thinking about Hayner. Hayner, his best friend, who, like everyone else he'd ever cared about, was gone forever.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" asked Axel.

"What? Oh, yeah, fine." Said Roxas, shaking it off and forcing a smile. "So, is it normal to bring dates to funerals?"

"Of course," said Demyx. "It's a party."

"At funeral games we honor the dead by celebrating their life and life in general, because death reminds us of how precious it is to live." said Axel, "so at the festival, we live to the fullest, because even those who are gone are with us, and we have to live for them."

"And if Zack were here he'd be the first to get wasted," said Demyx. "We have a lot to live up to, don't we Ax?"

"Yeah," laughed Axel, "so we'd better going, I'll catch you later Roxas. Be good."

"What? You're just leaving him here?" asked Demyx. "What if he runs off?"

"He won't," said Axel. "Don't worry."

"Whatever. But if he does run off, can I eat him when we catch him again?"

"Sure," said Axel.

Demyx grinned and looked at Roxas, "Run! Run away."

Axel laughed and took Demyx's hand, leading him off. However, a moment later, Axel returned, "Oh, Roxas, just thought I'd let you know. In a couple days, everyone in the village is going to come help with a barn raising. We're expanding the stables to make room for the new flock members."

"All right, is this another thing where I'm human, so it would be best if I wasn't there?"

"Kind of, so you're going to go to Demyx's house and he's going to babysit."

"Babysit?" cried Roxas incredulously, "I don't need a babysitter! And Demyx wants to EAT me! It's like letting a fox watch the henhouse."

"Oh, please," said Axel. "I'm the only one allowed to eat you, all right? Demyx knows that."

"Then why does he want to babysit?"

"To get out of helping work on the barn, and looking after you is an easier gig."  
"And what exactly stops him eating me?"

"Roxas, relax, nothing's going to happen to you. In fact, it'll be fun! He's a good musician and he'll probably play for you if you ask. Don't worry about it." Axel smiled. "Now, I have to get going." With that, Axel waved good-bye and slithered off to join Demyx.

Roxas sighed, glad that they were gone. It meant he could drop the façade of being all right. He wasn't all right, not by a long shot. Roxas walked into the small kitchen area of the stables. Axel had left him food for dinner, but he didn't feel like eating. He hadn't really had an appetite since coming here.

It was like nothing mattered, not even eating. However, though he wasn't interested in the food, he was interested in one of the candles which sat on the table. He took it and a match then headed outside. The naga would mourn in their way, by celebrating, and he would mourn in his. Though there was little he could do to honor his family, and the rest who had fallen in the naga's raid, he had to do something.

So, out in the yard, beneath a tree, he set the candle down and lit it. Then kneeling before it, he spoke softly "Mom, Dad, Cloud, everyone. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much, all of you. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't get away like you wanted, but I'm alive. I'll stay alive, and I'll try to be brave." Tears were falling down his face, but he ignored them and continued to talk. "Mom, I can't help but think that maybe you were looking out for me, somehow, because Axel found me, and that was pretty lucky. He's a good person, naga aside, and I think that…that it can be okay. I know you'd want me to make the best of things, and I'll try. I just, I miss you so much mom. Dad, you too, and Cloud, please, if you can hear me, if you're still there at all, please help me. I feel lost, I guess, and I miss you." His voice broke, and he wept, then, after a while he spoke again. "Mom, Dad, Cloud, you were the best family anyone could ask for, you were heroes in the end. Hayner, you were my best friend. Gods! Everyone, it isn't right that I survived when no one else did. But maybe it's like Axel said, maybe I have to live for you now. I'll do my best." He fell into silence again, broken occasionally by the sound of his weeping, and the candle slowly burnt away to nothing but a puddle of melted wax.

By then it was dark, but as Roxas made his way back towards the barn the sky burst into light as bright as day as flowers of fire filled the sky. Fireworks, part of the funeral games no doubt. He smiled at them, they were pretty. Even after everything, so much loss, there was still beauty in the world. Maybe that was another purpose of the funeral games, to prove that very point: when it feels like you've lost everything, you need to be reminded that good things still exist.  
Roxas made his way back to the stables and managed to shimmy up the pole to the loft after a few attempts. Once up, he changed into his sleep clothes and curled up, drifting into a light and restless slumber.

The next thing he knew, Axel was back. Roxas sat up when he heard him slither into the loft. "Oh, hey, how was the thing?" Roxas asked, blinking sleepily.  
Axel smiled, "All right." He sat down, stretching out his coils, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I was kind of hoping you'd be awake. I brought you something."

"Oh? What?"

"Ice cream," he said, holding out a wooden bowl with a spoon.

"Ice cream, really?" he asked. "How?"

"The funeral was a very special occasion; we store ice from the mountains in the winter, in special boxes underground for occasions just like this. I figured you'd like some."

Roxas took a bite. "Thanks, it's really good, but salty."

"Sea salt flavor, you like?"

"It's different, but yeah," he took a few more bites, but had barely finished a third of the small portion before he handed the bowl back to Axel. "Here you have the rest, I'm not that hungry."

"Roxas, you didn't touch your dinner. Now you're telling me you don't want ice cream. Look, you're kind of worrying me. You've barely eaten since you've been here, which, for a kid your age, isn't healthy."

"I'm just not hungry," Roxas said, looking away.

Axel sighed. "You know, I'm not trying to fatten you up or anything like that, so don't starve yourself because you think—"

"It's not that," Roxas cut him off. "It's just…my parents are dead, and so is everyone I've ever known, everyone I've ever cared about! I just, it's like—"

"Like you've been hollowed out inside, and left just wanting, but there's nothing that makes it better, nothing to fill the emptiness."

Roxas nodded, as Axel looked down. When Axel looked up at him again, there were tears in his eyes. "I feel it too, and a pain so big, it's like that's the only thing that's left at all. Then, everyday, you're just going through the motions, smiling, living, pretending to feel anything else and hoping if you pretend long enough it'll be real." Axel wiped at his tears, sighing.

Roxas set the bowl in his hand aside and embraced Axel, crying as he buried his head against him, "Yeah, exactly." Somehow the fact that Axel was crying too made him feel okay to cry. "I just… I hate feeling so helpless, and I'm sorry, Axel, if I seem ungrateful to you, for everything."

"No, Roxas, hey, it's ok to cry, it's all right."

"Axel, it gets better doesn't it? It won't always feel this way? I feel so alone."

"You're not alone though," Axel said, "Even if it seems that way. It's like when a fire destroys a forest and everything black and charred, and you'd think nothing could ever be there again, but even from the ashes new life can grow. Maybe you and I could be like a family."

Roxas nodded. "I'd like that." He smiled, and wiped at his tears.

"It's not going to be easy, you know. It'll hurt, for a long time, but it'll get better." Axel promised, and then stood. "Come here, let me show you something." He slithered toward the shuttered window, and opened it, then leaned out to climb onto the roof.

Roxas followed him, and Axel wrapped a coil around him and pulled Roxas up beside him. He then unwrapped him and they sat on the roof.

"Look at the stars," said Axel. "Everyone is up there, everyone who's gone before us, everyone you lost, they watch over us. I know Zack still exists, and he's watching over me, so I'm never alone."

Roxas looked, and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

"More than that, people you lose stay with you, in your heart, in your memory, in the things they taught you. Zack taught me so much, how to laugh, and love without reservation. He taught me kindness, and looking out for those he need you."Axel smiled at Roxas, "The people you love live in you Roxas, and what you have to remember, is to live for them. I don't think your parents would want you to be sad or starve yourself."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah." A moment passed in silence, and then Roxas sighed heavily. "My mom, she told me to be brave, and I guess I can be by just living, because it's hard to keep living when it feels like you've lost everything. I will though, she'd want me to, and she'd want me to get through this."

"We will get through this," said Axel, "together. But is okay to be sad, Roxas. It's also okay to be happy. Don't feel guilty for living, okay? For me that's the hard part. That's the reason I'm not drunk, just couldn't stomach it knowing Zack wasn't here to enjoy it, but the whole point of the thing was to enjoy it for him because he couldn't. It isn't easy though, figuring out how to feel."

"Maybe we should stop trying to figure it out, and just feel, and then hope for the best?"

"I guess," Axel coiled around Roxas, hugging him. A star shot across the sky. Axel smiled, "Wanna make a wish? Maybe that should be it."

"What, for the best?"

"Can't think of anything better to wish for."


	4. Chapter 4

Five years had come and gone since the day he was taken. Back then, Roxas never would have believed he'd make it this long. In those first days he'd been so sure he'd end up as a meal, one way or another. It was no secret that all the naga, including Axel, thought he'd make a delicious snack. Despite that, however, Axel had promised not to hurt him, a promise he had kept.

Roxas could never forget that he was only alive because of Axel. Roxas owed him his life, and so much more. Roxas had nothing when he was brought here, only the clothes on his back, which happened to be pajamas. He didn't even have shoes to cover his feet. Axel had found ways to provide him with everything, in addition to giving him food, and a place to stay. Roxas had done his best to repay him by being useful, and, having been raised on a farm, he wasn't a stranger to work. However, Axel never let him do too much, and never asked much of him at all. He was treated like a friend, like a family member, and he'd come to love Axel.

It wasn't surprising that Axel had become everything to him. After all, Axel was all he had in the world. What did surprise Roxas was how attracted to Axel he was. He never thought his feelings for his friend would become this kind of love.

When he'd been taken, he'd barely had any feelings of that kind yet, he was just beginning to really have crushes. As a child, he'd liked being around boys more than girls, liked closeness with his friends, but at that age, most of the boys did. Then, just before he was taken, he was starting to realize it was something more. Hayner, his best friend, had started to become his first crush, but he hadn't known what that meant yet, he'd just known that Hayner was handsome, and he'd liked being near him, being hugged or having Hayner's arm around him.

Roxas didn't know what might have happened; he'd lost Hayner, along with everyone else who's ever meant anything to him, the night he was taken. That was years ago though, Roxas had moved on, his heart had healed, and though he'd always miss his family and friends, life had gone on and he was no longer consumed with grief.

Now, the only thing weighing on his mind was what he should do about his feelings for Axel. He was sixteen years old, and like any adolescent boy, burning with desire and Axel was the object of it. He wanted the naga, was absolutely in love with him. He thought about him almost constantly, and fantasized about him in moments when he was alone and his hands wandered. Roxas dreamed of the moment when he'd find the words to tell him…

Tell him what?

I love you?

I want you?

Take my virginity please!

Roxas was too terrified to tell him anything. What if Axel laughed at him? Or things were awkward between them after that, they lived together and shared a bed, Roxas couldn't afford to make things awkward. Besides Namine and Xion, Axel was the only person he really considered his friend, and they were almost always together. What would he do if he freaked Axel out?

Besides, even if Axel was okay with Roxas's feelings for him, there was no way he would return them. Sure, he knew for a fact Axel liked guys, but there were still lots of other issues. For one, Axel was older than him by eight years, he probably thought of him more as a brother, or as a child, and would never see him as a possible lover. Even if there wasn't the age problem or the fact that Axel had raised him from the age 11, there was also the little matter of the fact they weren't anywhere near the same species. The naga thought of humans as food, not dating options. Not that Axel would eat him, probably, but the fact that, to naga, humans were a lower species could be a problem. Maybe Axel saw him the same way he saw a chocobo or a cat, a cute pet, useful livestock, maybe not a person at all.

Roxas sighed as he went about his chores. Axel would be home soon, and that would be the torture of looking at him, wanting him, gearing himself up to just tell him, but then he'd chicken out, and act like everything was normal and fine. Maybe being friends was enough.

Roxas was outside, checking on the dairy cows, when he saw the thicket rustling. Axel! His heart raced just realizing that the naga was home. God he had it bad, totally pathetic, jumping up like a puppy at the thought of his master returning. God, not a good metaphor to think of because it might have been too close to the truth. Axel had said from the beginning he was a pet. For years that had been fine, better a pet than food, but now he wanted more.

However, as much as Roxas didn't like to think of himself as Axel's pet, he couldn't help reacting just like a puppy. Axel came through the bushes, whistling happily to himself, a large bundle over his back, and the minute he was in site, Roxas jumped to feet at once, and raced to meet him. He would have embraced him, but fear of knocking him over caused him to skid to a halt instead. "Whoa! That's a big bag."

"Yup," said Axel with a grin. "Demyx may have his faults, but he managed to get a lot of trading done over the winter, and the hunters didn't come home empty handed either."

It was spring. Every winter the hunters left the village to hunt; their travels took them far, to other naga villages in distant lands. There, they'd trade. Some members of the village went with them just to bring goods to trade. Although Demyx's primarily role in the village was minstrel, he went with the hunters to help negotiate.

"That's good," he chirped. "So, need any help with that? It looks pretty heavy."

"Nah," Axel waved him off. "I got it. Managed this far, didn't I?"

"I should have gone with you, I could have lent a hand," Roxas said, falling in step beside him.

Axel laughed at Roxas' concern. "It's not that bad. I'm a big, bad farm boy, remember? Besides, everyone was welcoming the hunters back, and honestly-"

"They wouldn't be thrilled to see me," Roxas supplied, and honestly the feeling was mutual. Nothing against them, but the hunters all seemed to be the sort that would enjoy killing him. "They don't exactly like humans."

"Oh they love humans, they think they're delicious," Axel explained, even though Roxas knew this perfectly well.

"Right," said Roxas, most naga saw him as a meal option, and it was best he avoided them if he didn't want to end up as someone's dinner. Ever since coming here Roxas had stayed close to Axel and away from the others, out of sight and out of mind as much as possible. Besides the fact they saw him as prey, he knew most of them didn't like the fact he was here. They hated humans. Roxas understood that and for the most part he was content with keeping his head low. Still, sometimes he wished he could go along with Axel. It got kind of boring being stuck at the farm all the time.

They headed into the barn and Axel set the sack down with a sigh. The chocobos were all locked safely in their stalls, except for the hatchlings that were small enough slip out, and were allowed to run around the barn as they liked. For the most part, the tiny multicolored balls of fluff stayed close to their mother, but as Roxas was there when they hatched, they were a bit confused about who their mother was, and spent as much time following him around as Kevin, their actual mother.

Axel smiled at the chicks, "Don't you just love spring?" He asked, scooping one of the chicks up and nuzzling it affectionately.

Roxas giggled, "Remind you of your siblings?"

"Kind of, actually," Axel admitted with a shrug, "I was raised by chocobos and all."

"Well at least it explains your hair," Roxas teased, sticking his tongue out.

"You're one to talk, little Yellow," Axel said ruffling Roxas's hair. "You're even fluffier than these guys." Axel set the peeping chick down, and it promptly ran to stand between Roxas's feet.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas said. "So, trading went well, and how is everyone?" He went to get Axel as glass of water.

"Oh fine," Axel called, leaning against one of the stables to catch his breath. "Saix and Xemnas were in grouchy mode, so that means an evening of getting plastered off of Luxord's swill, then spend the next eight hours fucking on something big and soft. Which will probably end up being Demyx."

Roxas laughed as he returned. "Yeah, that or just fuck each other," he joked, handing Axel the cup.

"Thanks," he said taking a gulp, "and you're probably right."

The boy shrugged, "Xion and Namine like to gossip. So does Demyx, actually. But it's good to know everyone came back all right."

"Yeah, well," he sighed looking distant. "I'm more worried about Seph. He's...tense."

"As opposed to what?" Roxas scoffed. "Saying Sephiroth is tense is like saying water is wet." He immediately regretted his tone. He knew Axel cared for Sephiroth like family, but Roxas couldn't help disliking him. The few times he'd fallen under Sephiroth's gaze since that first night they met, Roxas had felt that the naga hated him_ and wanted to kill him where he stood. Still, Roxas knew there was no reason to be harsh. Axel loved Sephiroth, and Roxas was sure the looks he'd gotten from Sephiroth weren't anything personal. Besides, it was Sephiroth who'd let Axel keep him in the first place. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Do you think something's wrong?".

"It's okay," Axel said softly, "I understand, you don't like him."

"Not really, but I know you care about him. What do you thinks' wrong?"

"Oh I know what's wrong. He's missing someone dear. to both of us." he shrugged. "but it's worse around now. In a few weeks it'll be the Anniversary." He looked at Roxas, "Everything reminds him of Zack this time of year, what he lost."

Roxas nodded as Axel explained. "Sorry," he said. What else could he say? He knew what it was like, too well, to lose someone dear to you, and he knew the hurt never really went away. "I wish there was something I could do."

"For Sephiroth?" he asked, "I'd suggest finding a hole and staying there." "

"I don't make a habit of getting in Sephiroth's way you know," Roxas said, before adding lightly, "I kind of like not dying."  
Axel chuckled. "Yeah, but hey, everything's not all gloom and doom. It's spring, everyone's home again. In a week we'll have the spring festival! So no more talk about anyone dying, all right?"

Roxas nodded. "So, um... do you need help putting things away?"

"No!" snapped Axel. "Um…I mean, why don't you go and make sure the outer edge of the field is still secure? We had that big storm and I want to make sure the fences are intact before we let the birds out of the paddock. If there's a problem, you know how mend it; the supplies are all in the side shed. See you back here at dinner time? I have my own project to work on."

"Okay…" said Roxas, getting the feeling Axel was trying to get rid of him for some reason. "Whatever you say."

Roxas returned that night_ exhausted and sweat drenched, but at least he'd fixed the broken spots in the fence. He couldn't imagine what they'd do if the chocobos ran off. After putting all the tools away, he headed into the barn, making a beeline for the kitchen where he sank exhausted into a chair with a groan. "Fence is good as new."

Axel turned to look at him, "Whoa, you look pretty beat. Didn't think it would be in that bad of shape. You could have come and asked for help, you know."

"I'm a big bad farm boy too, you know," said Roxas, "and I sort of got the feeling you didn't want me around, for some reason."

Axel shrugged. "Well yeah, I was working on something, but it's done now. I'll show you what I've been up to after dinner. I bet you worked up quite an appetite!"

"I'll say!" Roxas exclaimed happily. "So what's for dinner?"

"Canned goods," Axel said. "We might as well finish 'em off, right?"

"You know what the best part of spring is?" joked Roxas. "Soon we'll have fresh food. Not that I mind, of course. I mean…I'm grateful."

Axel chuckled and served Roxas a plate something hot and delicious, though not entirely identifiable, and a large glass of fresh milk.

"Thanks," said Roxas, taking a large sip of his drink. "What I meant was… thank you for cooking, and feeding me."

"What else would I do, let you starve?" Axel chuckled. "And I like canned food, it's fun watching you look at things with your 'do I want to eat this' face then going 'oh god this is good'."

"Yeah." Roxas looked at the current dish. It had vegetables, rice, and it smelled spicy like curry and some things that were probably peppers. Hoping it wouldn't burn his taste buds off, he took a bite. "This is really good!" Roxas's eyes widened in delight. "This is really good!" He drank some more milk. "It kind of burns, but it's amazing! You know, for someone who could probably survive eating food live, you're really good at cooking."

"Thanks. And unlike you, I don't start fires when trying to boil water," Axel teased. "But I'm glad you like it."He sat down, and started in on his own serving, completely un-phased by the spiciness.  
"So, anything interesting happen while you were town?" Roxas asked, "It gets kind of boring being around here all day, and I like knowing what's going on the village, even if I'm not really a part of it."

Axel smiled. "Larxene has decided that if another male knocks her up, she's eating him in retaliation. Luxord is thinking about expanding his gaming tables, the old cheat." He smiled a little sadly. "I'd love to be able to take you to the bonfires they have on full moons. There's singing, dancing, and feats of strength. Sephiroth wins every time, but who cares? And," he took another bite, followed by a gulp of water, "they tell stories, about old warriors, about witches, and fairies. You would love to hear some of the things Demyx comes up with. He's not a minstrel for nothing..."

"I wish I could go too, but I'm pretty sure it's no pets allowed right?" Roxas frowned slightly. He'd been here so long, he thought of it as home, but he could never forget he didn't really belong. He wasn't a naga, wasn't a member of the village.

"Roxas, you're not a pet, a slave, or anything else, especially food. You're my friend, get it memorized!" Axel smiled sadly at the human. "No matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks Axel," Roxas smiled warmly, "it's good to know you see me as a person, as a friend." He wanted to hug him, but forced himself to stay seated. He didn't want to come off as too affectionate. "So the reason I can't go with you is more about the fact the others wouldn't like or might try to eat me?"

"More the eating part...but yeah." Axel said, taking a long drink.

Roxas winced slightly. "Yeah, wouldn't want that," he said, staring at his own plate for a minute. "But I'm yours, right, so wouldn't it be like stealing if one of them ate me?"

"What did I just say about you not being property?" Axel teased.

"I know," said Roxas, "but…I mean, you've never treated me like a slave or anything, but I can't leave, can I?" Not that he would want to leave; he didn't have any home but this. Even if he found another human village, he wouldn't know anyone there. Besides, he wouldn't want to leave Axel, he loved him.

Axel frowned at Roxas's words. "Rox...you could have left at any time. I would have covered for you, said I'd eaten you. If you left now, all I would do is miss you."

"I don't want to leave," Roxas assured him, "but thanks, for letting me know. I guess I knew before, but…" He didn't believe it, not really, not enough to test it, or maybe he just never really wanted to leave. "Thanks, but even if I'm not property, the others think I am, don't they? That's all I meant."

"Well, yeah," said Axel. "You're right on that part, and I've actually been thinking about that, and the little problem about you being stuck here all the time."

"You have?" asked Roxas, finishing up the last of his dinner.

"Yeah, you're always so eager to know what's going on in the village or hinting about how nice it would be if you could go. I want you to be happy, Roxas, but I also want you to be safe. So I think I might have figured out a way you can go where you want and still be protected." Axel had finished his food before Roxas, and stood to clear the table as soon as Roxas was done.

"What?" asked Roxas, standing to help Axel clear up and get everything clean and put away.

"It's a surprise," said Axel. "It's what I was working on today. I'll show you after we finish up here."

Roxas nodded_ and hurried to finish up, smiling in delight the entire time. Axel had gotten something for him to keep him safe? What could it be? Axel wasn't going to give him a weapon, that was for sure. It would only cause more trouble. A brief fantasy about rings and marriage proposal flashed through his head, but he pushed the ridiculous notion aside.

Once they had finished cleaning up, Axel bade him sit down, then slithered out of the room. He returned a moment later carrying a small satchel. "I know you get bored stuck here all the time, and I'd like it if you came with me places, so I made you this, to keep you safe anywhere." He slid his hand into the bag and pulled out a coiled strip of leather. "If... if you want it?"

He smiled as Axel pulled the strip out of the bag, but his happy look was soon replaced with one of curiosity. Roxas stood, stepping closer to look. What was it? "A collar?" He gingerly took the gift, lightly teasing, "I thought you said I wasn't a pet?" Roxas examined his present. It was clear it was no ordinary collar. The leather was very fine and probably the softest he'd ever felt; it was inlaid with various handmade charms, small bits of carved bone and wood along with other bits and in the center was a silver bell.

"It's...a symbol," Axel said softly. "It may be a collar, but it'll to give you more freedom. It's so everyone who sees you will remember you're off limits. As long you have something visible, other naga won't touch you. You….could come with me to town_ if you wanted or wander wherever you pleased as long as you didn't get lost."

"So this means I'm yours and everyone will know it." Roxas smiled, liking the way that sounded. "And you have no idea how much I love the idea of being able to out once in a while." He hugged Axel, grinning. "And I really can go anywhere I want?" he asked. It was almost too good to be true. "Free range human?"

Axel laughed. "Free range human, I guess it's good that you can laugh about the whole live stock thing. And you are mine, my best friend in the world." He hugged him back. "So you really like it?"

"I love it!" Roxas assured him. "What do all the things on it mean?"

Axel reached out and gently touched the small bell in the collar's center. "A silver bell to scare off fey; a carved zolom bone, for strength. Ebony wood for protection against poison, and charms against anything I could think of," he said softly. "Zack taught me this stuff; his grandmother taught him."

"That's...that's so sweet, and you made this all yourself, just for me?" Roxas looked at the gift, understanding exactly how precious it was. Axel had said the collar was a symbol and it was, a symbol that he was Axel's, or maybe more than that, a symbol that Axel loved him. He had said they were friends; maybe they could be more too, since Axel thought he was enough like a naga to consider a friend. "Thank you, can I try it on?"

"Sure thing! Here, let me." Axel slipped the warm leather across Roxas's pale throat. The collar was more ornamental than anything, looking more like a short necklace than a sign of ownership. "And the best news is, Saix said I could bring you with me to the spring festival….provided you're kept on a leash." Axel grinned. "But he never said it had to be attached." He reached a tentative hand out to run through blond hair. "I'm glad you like it."

"Axel, it's wonderful," Roxas said, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy, "And I can go to the festival, really? You mean it?" Roxas beamed. "I wouldn't even mind if it was on a leash... well, embarrassment aside, but who cares what they think!" He hugged Axel again. "Thank you so much!" Axel looked down at him, smiling, as Roxas stepped back, fingering the collar. "How long did it take you to make this, anyway?"

"A while." Axel laughed, tossing his head a little to clear hair out of his eyes. "I had to make the charms while you were sleeping or out, and then I had to get the right things. I gave Demyx some goods to trade over the winter for the right kind of leather; they make it in a village far north of here. It's the softest that I know of, so I had to wait until now to actually put the collar together." He smiled. "But it all matches and it looks great on you, so it was definitely worth it. Heck, just seeing you so happy makes it worth it."

Roxas smiled shyly. "Axel, I…" He wanted to say those three words, but couldn't. Why ruin a perfect moment by making things awkward? "I'm glad we're friends."

"I am too, now." Axel yawned. "We should both get to bed. We should get an early start tomorrow; a lot needs to be done to get ready for the fair at the spring festival. We'll be doing a lot of trading, you see. The females always want to look their best this time of year, so jewelry and other ornaments are always in high demand. Boxes are nice as well, and vases. Then there are the feathers. I think we'll have a lot to trade, but we're going to have to do a lot of work, carving shells and cleaning feathers."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us, but I'm more than glad to help. I just can't believe I get to go this year!"

"It's going to be wonderful, there's going to be music and dancing and ice-cream, and all the things I told you about," said Axel, "just like at the bonfires."

Roxas grinned, "Hey, how come you told me about the bonfires and made a whole fuss about the fact I couldn't go?"

"I guess I wanted to make the surprise sweeter by making you think you couldn't." Axel shrugged. "Not too annoyed with me, are you?"

"Of course not," said Roxas. "The surprise was worth it, and I can't wait for the fair." Maybe by then, I'll have found a way to tell you, Roxas thought. But how? Carve a heart into an egg shell and give it to him, or carve out "I love you" in beads and make a bracelet? No, it was all way too boyish crush, way too sappy, though it could be worse. At least he hadn't considered paupau fruit.


	5. Chapter 5

The day at the fair had been wonderful, but Roxas felt sick inside. Roxas loved Axel, to the point that he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't tell Axel. However, as much as Roxas wanted to make his feelings known, he was terrified.

It was impossible to find the right words, and every time he opened his mouth to try and say them, he froze up. Roxas had even tried to write it down, so he could have time to find the right words. That failed miserably; despite having the time to write a book about how he felt, he couldn't manage to get a single sentence down.

When they got back from the fair, Roxas was determined to get it over with. There was no backing out now. He would say what he felt.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas started, "I…" Then there was silence. Roxas couldn't say it, and he was left standing there like an idiot, the naga looking down at him. "Um, I'm going to take the chicks out for a walk. They probably need some exercise," he finished lamely, but maybe what he needed was some time away from Axel so he could think clearly.

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but he too fell silent. A moment passed, and then another. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, go take 'em out, just be back before dark."

"Sure thing," Roxas said. He headed to the stall where Kevin, the blue chocobo, was nestled with her babies. They all peeped happily, hopping up and down with excitement. Kevin warked, and mouthed at Roxas's hair as he opened the stall.

"Gonna take your babies for a walk." Roxas said, reaching out to pet Kevin's head. "You'd probably like some alone time. Don't worry, though; I'll take good care of them." He closed the stall and headed out of the barn, the chicks walking in line behind him.

He passed Axel on the way out, and waved. The naga smiled, and laughed at the sight of the yellow haired boy being followed like a mother chocobo. Roxas left the barn yard and headed off across the field. With the collar Axel had given him, he felt freer to move around; besides, he had a legitimate reason to be out: the babies needed their exercise.

Roxas knew the area around the farm well enough not to get lost, even though he wandered farther than usual. There was a river a little ways down; it seemed like as good a place to walk to as any. As he walked, he heard the sound of music mixed with babbling of the water.

Demyx was around.

There was a time when that fact would have made Roxas head in the opposite direction. When he was younger Demyx had made it clear he thought Roxas would make a tasty snack. So, meeting Demyx without Axel around had always been high on Roxas's list of things not to do. No matter how many times Axel had told Demyx that Roxas was not food, the boy had never trusted the blonde naga to remember.

Yet, now, things were different. They'd known each other for years. Early that day, when they ran in to each other at the fair, Roxas hadn't felt like they were human and naga, but just friends. Sure, Axel had been with him at the time, but the way Demyx had chatted with him had been so nice. Today, Roxas hadn't felt like such an outsider, but like he belonged there.

Sure, most of the naga acted like he didn't exist, glared at him, or treated him like livestock. Larxene joked that Roxas could win the blue ribbon if Axel entered him. Siax had gone so far as to grab Roxas's arm to see how fat he was while inquiring about how much the weighed before asking Axel to name his price. Of course, Axel had flatly told him Roxas wasn't for sale. For the most part, Roxas had just enjoyed himself, and Demyx, at least, had been nice.

So, instead of heading in the opposite direction, Roxas headed towards the sound of the sitar, and found the naga lounging on a boulder overlooking a small waterfall.

"Demyx!" Roxas called, waving, before heading over. The chicks, which had followed him all the way, continued to walk behind him as he trotted up.

The naga looked up, stopping his playing, and lay his instrument aside for the moment. "Oh, hey Rox." Demyx looked that chicks. "Awe, you a mommy now? They look just like you," the naga teased.

"Oh, almost forgot they were here. Not too scary for you, are they Demyx?" Roxas retorted, goading him with a smirk.

The naga laughed, and then reached out picking up one of the chicks, which was about the size of a chicken. "Nah, the babies are fine," he said, petting it. "You're so soft, and fluffy, and completely bite size," he cooed at the chick, before lifting it up to his mouth and unhinging his jaw.

"Demyx! Don't you dare!" cried Roxas, his tone firm.

Demyx put the bird down, closing his mouth. "Aww," he pouted, before asking. "You attached to them?"

"We don't raise animals for food. If you're hungry, hunt something. Maybe pick on someone your own size."

"Like you?" Demyx asked, grinning as he wrapped his coils around Roxas and pulled the boy down onto his lap. As always the movement was swift, and caught him off guard.

Roxas sighed he should be used to this by now. "I guess I walked into that one. Now quit being an idiot, and let go," he said, playfully pushing Demyx off him.

The naga laughed, but didn't loosen his coils. "Nope, you said to catch something, and now I've got you." He hugged Roxas, then leaned in.

Roxas cringed, expecting to be licked. Instead, he felt Demyx's lips lightly kissing him. The boy looked at the naga in surprise.

"What? You didn't actually think I'd have you for dinner, did you?" Demyx asked. "I'm just playing, you should know that."

"Honestly Dem, I expected you to lick me." Roxas said.

Demyx shrugged. "Well, you taste good. However, at the moment, I actually am hungry, and I wouldn't want to get too tempted."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"Just being friendly." He explained. "Don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it. I know the only one you want is Axel."

Roxas blushed, and looked away. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is it obvious?" Demyx laughed. "We're taking bets!"

"What?" Roxas asked, hoping Demyx was joking.

"Yeah, they've been betting for years on when Axel was going to finally eat you, but most people have given up on that. Now it's when he's going fuck you. Well, technically Xiggy is betting he's going to fuck you and then eat you. I'm betting he'll fuck you but won't eat you. Then Luxord-"

"I get the picture!" Roxas cut him off, blushing fiercely. "Is the whole village really that interested in our personal lives?"

Demyx shrugged again. "There's not much else to bet on at the moment."

"But, everyone's pretty certain Axel…wants me like that? I mean, you're his friend. Does Axel like me?" Roxas asked, before looking away, with a sigh. "I like him Demyx, I really do, I just…I don't know what to say."

"How about, "I really like you,"' suggested the blonde naga. "That's basically what I said back when we started dating. Oh, and I kissed him…or maybe I kissed him and then told him I liked him. Can't really remember, but you get the point."

Roxas looked away. "Oh… gosh, Demyx… isn't it awkward, talking about this with me?"

"We haven't been dating in years, Rox," Demyx said with a laugh, "and I've been with practically every guy in the village, and some of the girls. If I got upset every time they dated someone else after me, I wouldn't have time for anything else."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you kind of are the town bicycle, huh, Dem?"  
The naga looked confused. "What's a bicycle?"

"Oh, never mind," said Roxas, waving it off. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watching the water dance," Demyx said, pointing to the river. "When I play, sometimes it looks like it moves with the music. It's nice to just relax, you know?"

He paused. "What about you?"

"I'm walking the chocobos," Roxas said. Demyx didn't seem convinced that that was his only reason, and fixed Roxas in a gaze that told him so. "And... worrying about what I'm going to say to Axel. It's just not that simple. He's older than me, and he takes care of me. He's been like a brother, and a best friend. I work for him and depend on him for everything, so I don't know if I want to make things more complicated. And besides that, I'm human and he's a naga."

"Why would that matter?"

Roxas scoffed. "You really don't get why?"

"You're cute," said Demyx. "I'd be with you, if you weren't already interested in Axel. Although if at some point after you're dating you want to mention the possibility of a three way to him-"

"Demyx!" Roxas snapped. He quickly checked himself, then sighed. "Sorry… and I mean… thanks for the compliment I guess. So then…even though I'm not anywhere near the same species, and under different circumstances I'd be on the menu, you still see me as dateable?"

"Yeah," said Demyx without hesitating. "Roxas, the thing is the circumstances aren't different. Even though you don't have a tail, you're one of us. I didn't get it, at first. Like, when Axel decided to keep you, I thought he was crazy, you know. Keeping something so delicious around instead of eating it, useful or not, I'd rather have a full stomach."

Roxas cringed slightly. "Yeah…Axel… he's kind of crazy, huh?"

"No," said Demyx, "I just didn't get it at first, but I learned soon enough. It was when Axel left you with me, during the barn raising, you remember?"

"Yeah," said Roxas. "I was terrified you were going to have me for lunch the minute Axel was out of ear shot."

"Can't say I didn't think about it," Demyx said, laughing. "In fact, when I played my sitar for you that day, I kind of lulled you to sleep on purpose."

"You did?" Roxas never knew; he remembered that Demyx had played for him, and that he'd fallen asleep, but he never thought it was because of Demyx playing. "So you were going to eat me?" he asked, hurt slipping into his voice, even though it was years ago.

Demyx shrugged. "I figured Axel would forgive me. He's a sucker for puppy dog eyes at times, and you were just one little human. He'd get along without you, or that's what I rationalized. Then I had you in my coils, sound asleep, and it would have been so easy to just slip you on down, but I couldn't."

"What stopped you?" Roxas asked, head tilted to the side.

"You," Demyx answered. "You were just so cute. I had you in my coils, and you rolled over, kind of cuddling them. I had my jaws open about to swallow you, and you stirred a little and said "Axel" in the most adorable way." Demyx smiled fondly at the memory. "I suddenly felt like I was about to swallow a nagaling or something. I guess that's when I understood. Axel had taken you in, which sort of made you one of the pack, to him anyway, and to me. Anyone who is a friend of Axel's isn't food. Then when you woke up, and we played around, I discovered that I liked you too. So to me, we're pack, and I don't think Axel would see things any different. You're human, sure, but he sees you as a friend instead of food, so why wouldn't he see you as a dating option. Tell him how you feel Rox. I promise, it'll be ok."

Demyx's words didn't make the boy feel completely better; nothing could, except just telling Axel how he felt then dealing with whatever happened. It wasn't so bad though: Roxas knew for a fact Axel liked guys, and according to Demyx it was likely that Axel might like him in that way. Even if Axel didn't, they were friends, and Roxas knew that no matter what happened, that would never change.

After thanking Demyx, Roxas headed back towards home. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon, but it was still bright enough to see. Roxas loved this time of day, the twilight of dawn and dusk; it was peaceful. Not too bright, but just light enough to see everything, the air refreshingly cool and crisp but not yet cold. The boy smiled to himself. It would be all right.

Roxas headed for the barn, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices coming from inside. One belonged to Axel, the other Roxas recognized as Sephiroth's. Figuring the silver-haired naga wouldn't want to see him, Roxas quickly ducked around the side of the barn. He'd go back in once he saw Sephiroth leave. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop, but Roxas couldn't help overhearing.

"I'm sorry to say this isn't exactly a social call, Axel," said Sephiroth. "I observed you with the boy at the fair today, and I will admit I'm concerned."

"Look, Seph, I know how you feel about humans and I understand, I really do, but Roxas-"

"Must you refer to it by name? And do not say that he is different; that is exactly why I am concerned," said Sephiroth, his tone cold.

Outside, Roxas froze when he realized that they were talking about him.

"Seph," Axel said gently. "You're like a brother to me, a father even. I don't want you to worry. I really don't understand why you're so upset. So I like the boy, why is that a problem?"

"That boy is human. Don't tell me you actually care about him." Sephiroth sighed.  
"Perhaps it was a mistake to let you keep it in the first place if you've grown so attached to it. And I do worry, Axel, because the way you were with him today, you were treating it like a naga. It is livestock or a pet if you will, but it's no longer a cub and there are certain things you need to understand."

Roxas was frozen, barely breathing. What if Sephiroth wanted to have him killed? Then what? Would Axel let him? Would Axel do it himself? He remembered Axel's words from the first night they met; how Axel had assured the other nagas that he'd eat Roxas eventually. Roxas was bigger now, almost full grown, so there was no real excuse to wait anymore.

No! Roxas pushed the thought out of his head. This was Axel, his best friend, the closest thing he had to family, the person he loved. Axel wouldn't kill him.

"What do I need to understand?" Axel asked. "Humans are food: prey. I get that, and I know they can be dangerous, but Roxas is-"

"Axel!" Sephiroth's words were quiet, but fierce with smoldering anger. A moment passed, and then he sighed. "You are far too much like Zack for your own good. That's what frightens me. Maybe it's time you know the truth."

"Funny," Axel spat. "I never saw being like Zack as problem."

"I did not mean to imply…" Sephiroth sighed. "Once you know the whole story you'll understand."

"The whole story?" Axel asked. "The true story you mean? Are you saying you've been lying to me all these years?" The hurt and anger were clear in Axel's voice.

"I...I did not lie. There is merely something which I never told anyone, for Zack's sake. The reason he died." Sephiroth sighed heavily, and then began his story. "You know it is forbidden to fraternize with humans, because they are dangerous. If a naga comes upon a human, they are to kill it. This was the law long before Zack's death. However, Zack," Sephiroth sounded almost wistful as he spoke, "really was one of a kind. He could find a nest of baby rabbits and not have the heart to eat them. He did hunt, but always said 'sorry' to the things he caught, and thanked them. He respected life. Zack was just so full of light." Sephiroth's expression darkened suddenly. "But that is the very thing which lead to his demise. He'd befriend anyone, or anything as it turned out. There was a human he came upon while hunting and subdued, but Zack didn't kill him. Instead, they became friends. I discovered that Zack was sneaking off to see him. How could I not? However, for Zack's sake, I told no one of what he was doing. Even though I knew he had broken a fundamental rule, I couldn't bear to betray his trust, and so I kept silent. I believed him when he swore Cloud, that was the human's name, would never turn on him." Sephiroth sighed, "I should have killed the human. Zack would have been hurt, but at least he'd still be alive."

"Seph," Axel broke in gently. "What happened to Zack… it… wasn't your fault!"

"Oh, but it was. I could have put a stop to Zack seeing that human. If I had, he'd still be alive. But I did nothing, and Zack is dead. However, I do not intend to repeat my mistake. So listen, and listen well. Cloud, the human he considered his friend, murdered him in cold blood! And now I see you with that little thing. It even looks like Cloud! Axel, please tell me that if ordered to kill that human of yours you would. Tell me that you know better than to trust it now that I've explained all this. It can never be your friend."

Roxas gasped. Cloud? Cloud, his brother? No, how could that be? That was impossible; Cloud would never have done a thing like that. As he stood listening, Roxas's back had been pressed to the barn, but now as he felt his legs give out he slowly slid down until he was sitting against it.

Head down, knees pulled up, Roxas fought back tears. Cloud was a killer? Cloud was a traitor. Oh, and if this was true? If this was true, then it was Cloud's fault their village had been attacked. Cloud's fault that everyone had been killed: mom, dad, all his friends and their families too.

Then, what about Axel, what would he think? Roxas's heart ached with worry. Axel knew Cloud was his brother. Roxas imagined Axel suddenly turning on him. Would he? Would he feel like a fool for saving the life of Cloud's brother? Cloud, the one who had taken the life of the person who was closest to family to him? It was like a cruel joke, that he and Axel had formed a family of sorts together, when it seemed that by all rights if anyone deserved to be killed out of vengeance, it was Roxas.  
Roxas prayed that Axel wouldn't tell Sephiroth that he was related to Cloud. Sephiroth would eat him alive without hesitation if he knew.

A long moment a silence passed as Roxas's head swam with this information. At last, Axel broke the silence. "How can you say that?" the scarlet naga asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Then he shouted, "You speak of how good Zack was, which I probably know better than anyone, and then you tell me his goodness got him killed? As though the fact that he was a better naga than any of you, that he was kind and loving, was a weakness? As if it was Zack's fault!" Axel's voice sounded broken, throat dry, and breaths sharp, as if he might cry.

"Axel," Sephiroth said gently. "I do not mean to insult Zack. I loved him! I loved him more than anything on this earth! My heart died with him! Please understand, I only wanted you to see the truth, so you would not be at risk to share his fate."

Axel sighed heavily. "But Sephiroth, there's something here nobody is seeing. If Zack trusted Cloud, then Cloud couldn't have killed him. There must be something more to this." He sounded desperate, beseeching, and then his tone darkened with anger. "And all of you are too filled with hate to see it!"

"Do not take me for an idiot! I saw that human with his hand on the knife while it was embedded in Zack's chest! His hands are stained with Zack's blood," Sephiroth spat. "Axel, you were a son to Zack, and I see you as a broodmate, which is the only reason I haven't throttled you for that outburst!" Sephiroth sighed heavily.

"Zack wasn't stupid, just too good for this world; it's those who want to see the best in others that are easily betrayed. Humans are vicious creatures. It is their nature Axel, just as it ours to hunt them. I worry for you, though, because you've taken in a cub that is now old enough to turn on you. Your affection for the child it once was might blind you to the danger. You can raise a bear from birth, but even so it may still rip you apart once it's big enough to, because that is their nature. Scorpions will sting, vipers will bite, and no amount of love or kindness will change that! I want you to be on your guard, I do not want to lose you as I did Zack!"

"You won't, Seph," Axel said softly. "I promise, you won't, and I do understand."

"And if I ordered you to kill it?"

"I know my place, Sephiroth. You are my superior in the pack; I don't need to be reminded. If you, Saix, or Xemnas orders me to, I'll kill the boy without a moment's hesitation. However, I hope you won't make me kill him on a whim. There's no reason to believe he's a threat right now, and he is still useful to me. And if Roxas ever turns on me, well," Axel gave a sad little chuckle, "I'm not defenseless, and I'm never unarmed."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, just a note here, starting with the next chapter, this fic and its sister fic Moonlight Naga are going to run parallel stories, the events in Moonlight Naga will affect events in Passing On and vice versa, so I recommend reading Moonlight Naga

…

Roxas felt sick. Axel…Axel had just agreed to kill him. Then again, that was how things worked. Axel never would have spared him in the first place if his superiors had not allowed it.

Sephiroth chuckled. "That's comforting to know, as is the fact that you understand things so clearly. For now, keep the boy, but be on your guard." A moment passed, perhaps so Sephiroth could put a hand on Axel's shoulder, or embrace Axel as father might a son, Roxas didn't know. At last he spoke again. "Good night, little brother, and I am glad we had this talk."

The barn door creaked open, and Roxas watched as Sephiroth slithered out. He froze, hoping against all hope that Sephiroth wouldn't see him there. Thankfully, the gate out of the barnyard was in the opposite direction, and Sephiroth left for the village without so much as a backwards glance.

Once he was out of sight, Roxas sighed in relief, and slumped further down. As he stared at the ground a shadow fell over him, and looked up to see Axel.  
Roxas jumped in surprise as he looked up at the naga.

"I knew you were there," Axel said simply. "I heard the chicks." He motioned to the peeping flock which was still running around Roxas's feet. "You can come inside if you want. It's about dinner time."

"I didn't mean to spy," was all Roxas managed to say. A knot had formed in his stomach when Axel mentioned dinner; Roxas hoped he wouldn't be on the menu.

Axel smiled gently. "I know, but I guess you heard everything anyway?" He offered Roxas his hand to help him up.

Roxas took Axel's hand, and nodded as he stood up, his expression grim.

"Don't look so scared. I know you didn't mean anything by it," the naga assured him. "I'm not going to eat you."

"Not now, at least," said Roxas, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Axel's gaze darkened. "I didn't like having to make that promise." He let go of Roxas's hand and slithered back inside. The human followed him into the glow of the lamp lit barn. Axel shut the door behind Roxas. Then suddenly Axel balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the wooden wall of the barn.

"Fuck!" The plank splintered with the force of the blow, cutting into his hand as he pulled it out, he cringed at the pain, and swore again.

Roxas froze at the sudden display of anger, shrinking back slightly.

"It's so fucking messed up!" Axel spat, "Zack trusted Cloud, loved him, and he… how could anyone do that to Zack?"

Blood was dripping from Axel's hand. Immediately, Roxas ran for bandages. Even though Axel was clearly emotionally unstable, Roxas didn't hesitate to go to him.

"Please, let me see your hand," he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes as he watched Axel silently weep.

Axel sighed and held out his hand. "Thanks."

Roxas nodded and tended to Axel. Moments passed in silence, until finally Roxas spoke. "I'm so sorry." It was all he could say.

"It wasn't your fault," Axel said. "Why be sorry?"

"It shouldn't have happened, it was wrong and…" Roxas sighed heavily, "The Cloud I knew would never do something like that!" He blinked back tears. All these years Cloud had been his hero. Whenever he'd been afraid, he'd try to be like Cloud so he could make it through, or he'd think about what Cloud would have wanted him to do. Roxas hoped that somewhere Cloud was looking down on him, watching over him, so that Roxas would make him proud.

Axel looked at him fiercely. "Did you know anything, about Cloud and Zack, what Cloud did!"

Roxas looked frightened, and shook his head vigorously. "I…Cloud never said anything about being friends with a naga. He was a warrior, he was…" Roxas looked at the ground. "Axel, you know naga eat humans, hunt them. Cloud was supposed to kill any naga he came across on sight, but...Cloud was a good person. He wouldn't have betrayed a friend." Except maybe it had been a trick to kill Zack all along, just because he was naga. Would Cloud really have been that cruel? "I guess I didn't know my brother at all."

Axel shook his head and pulled Roxas close, embracing him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Roxie."

The blonde looked up at him. "He was my brother." Roxas was crying heavily now, a fact he hated. Sixteen was too old to cry like this, but he was losing it. "But this doesn't change things between us? I mean by all rights you should want to kill me."

Roxas understood how easy it would be for Axel to hate him now. He was also old enough to understand why Cloud could kill Zack. He didn't want to believe it, but he understood. If Cloud was too weak to kill Zack honorably, he might have resorted to treachery. He might not have even thought he was doing anything wrong; maybe he thought any means was justified as long as a naga died. Maybe he saw them all as vicious killers; after all, they were man-eating, and hunters rarely showed mercy to predators. As a kid, he'd seen hunters bring home the pelts from wolf pups, barely out of the den. It wasn't about a fair kill; it was about exterminating a threat.  
What a mess it all was, humans and naga seeing each other as monsters. There was so much hate between them. Axel's adoptive father had been killed by Roxas's brother; by all rights they should be enemies too.

Axel shrugged softly, quivering. "I…I don't want to kill you. You shouldn't be blamed for a crime you didn't commit," he said softly. "Besides, Roxas, you're my treasure and my saving grace. I don't know how I would have gotten through losing Zack if it hadn't been for you." Axel wiped his tears away, and looked at Roxas in the eyes. "But...if I find out that you've betrayed any of us then I will kill you. I won't like it...but I'll have to."

"No," Roxas swore at once, shaking his head vigorously. "I wouldn't betray anyone! This is my home and you're everything to me!"

Axel nodded softly, pulling Roxas close again, burying his nose in the human's soft hair. "I know, Rox, and I do trust you. I'm sorry…I'm just off balance. Finding out about Zack, and making that promise to Seph."

"But it won't come to that," said Roxas, pulling back to search Axel's face. "I'll never give him, or anyone else, reason to want me dead. From now on I'll stay out of sight from the rest of the village; they'll hardly know I'm here at all. I won't be any trouble to anyone, I swear!"

Axel's mouth formed a hard line. "I hate this. Seph had no right to make me promise that I'd kill you! He knows I love-" he cut himself off, hands tightening in Roxas's shirt.

"Love?" Roxas asked, caught off guard. "You...you love me? Like as...as family...or?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Then the other part of what Axel said sank in, and for the first time Roxas realized the full extent of what Axel had agreed to. "Axel, if I don't do anything wrong, would you still kill me? If there was no reason at all to do it, would you still do it, just because they ordered you to?"

"I'd have to," Axel whispered. "I'm bound by an oath to the village. I'd be a traitor if I refused to obey and...those nagas, Xem, Sai, Seph, they're my superiors, and the only people I respect. Still...even then, I'm not sure I would." He touched Roxas's hair softy. "Not sure I could, really."

"Because you love me?" Roxas suggested. "But Axel, do you mean…like a lover? Axel I...I love you too, so much, but I want to know if you feel the same way."

Axel closed his eyes for a moment in thought. Then, without opening them, he kissed Roxas.

It was soft, a curious press, slow and almost hesitant, something a little fearful in the gesture. Roxas's heart was beating so fast it felt like might explode from his chest. His eyes were wide, questioning, and then he simply relaxed. This was what he wanted, all he wanted. His eyes closed and he returned the gentle kiss.

Axel pulled back after a moment, face concerned. "Is that....okay?" he asked softly.

Roxas nodded and fell silent for a moment, before finally he said, "Wonderful." He smiled, feeling someone dazed with happiness. "I want you to kiss me. I want you period. Is that...okay? I know I'm human and younger...but I love you."

Axel smiled. "Nothing about this is normal," he said softly. "I really want you, Rox. You're something special. You're mine, and I'm keeping you."

The naga kissed him again, sweeter this time, exploring a little. Roxas opened his mouth slightly, welcoming the exploration. The human had never kissed before, so he had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he knew enough to go with it. Axel had kissed before though, so he'd know what to do.

Axel, for his part, seemed more than willing to take the lead. The naga continued to kiss Roxas gently, teasing into that hot cavern. He stroked his long tongue along the teen's, inviting him to play. Roxas responded, sloppily and over eagerly, much too quick and forceful. Roxas was young, and didn't know that kissing was like a dance yet. He just knew he wanted more, and he wanted it now.

Axel chuckled as he broke the kiss, before lightly nipping Roxas's lip. "Mmm," he teased, "Demyx was right, you do taste yummy."

Roxas paled slightly, but Axel's warm smile assured him there was no danger. "And how am I at kissing? I'm not too bad, am I?" He knew well enough he wasn't great, but hopefully Axel hadn't hated it.

"I'm sure there's room for improvement," Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas returned Axel's look with a smirk of his own. "Yeah, practice makes perfect right?" He kissed him again, oh he could do this for hours and it wouldn't be enough. "And," he added between kisses, "I'm sure there's a lot you can show me."

"Mmmhmm" he agreed, kissing back, sliding his hands to tangle in Roxas' hair. "But for now, come on. It's bedtime anyway, unless you wanted dinner. I'd completely forgotten; don't have much of an appetite really." A hint of sadness returned to Axel's voice, but his smile returned almost at once.

Roxas nodded. "No, I'm not hungry, and I am sort of sleepy, so all right," he said, though he sounded somewhat disappointed. "But I don't want to stop."

"Who says we have to stop?" Axel said, smirking as he wound his coils around the human, and lifted him. Even though Roxas could climb into the loft on his own (they'd added a ladder within days of his arrival to make it easy for him to do so), Axel still liked lifting him up. It was quicker that way, and he liked the excuse to hold him. Axel easily climbed the pole up into the loft and pulled Roxas up, readjusting his coils so that he could pull Roxas into arms, though from the waist down he kept the boy coiled. He kissed Roxas again like this, and then he headed for their bed, kissing Roxas once more as he sat him down in the soft nest of blankets.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "I want to do everything there is to do," he told the naga; after all, he was a sixteen year old boy in bed with a man he was utterly in love with.

Axel chuckled softly. "Time enough for that..." he murmured, kissing Roxas again. "But later. We have the rest of our lives after all. I just… I don't want to take it too far tonight. Earlier I would have but after what happened, that whole conversation with Sephiroth..." Axel kissed Roxas's neck softly. "Not tonight."

Roxas stilled. "Yeah," he said, nodding. He'd almost completely forgotten about everything that had happened. He'd been so overcome with joy when he learned that Axel liked him that way too, that nothing else mattered. Now, he felt totally insensitive. "I'm sorry, I almost...I've wanted to tell you I loved you for so long, and then tonight when I heard what Sephiroth said, I was so afraid you'd hate me, and then when you didn't, and when you said you felt the same. I just got caught up."

"It's fine," Axel chuckled with a smile. "I did too, Rox, but still...it is late and we have to be up before dawn, as always." Axel grinned. "But trust me, tomorrow I'll show you what all the screaming is about." He purred, as he wrapped around Roxas again, arms and coils holding him.

"All right," Roxas said, kissing him gently. "Good night." He sighed and closed his eyes, although he didn't really want to go to sleep. He could be still, but he couldn't clear his mind; instead, all the things he didn't want to think about came back.

Cloud was the hero in his mind, and now, it seemed like that was all a lie. At least he hadn't lost Axel because of this. Roxas snuggled closer to him, glad that his fears had been alleviated. Learning about what Cloud had done, it felt like he'd lost his brother all over again. Worse, he had lost all the good memories he'd had of him. He couldn't have dealt with losing Axel too.

"You all right Roxas?" Axel asked. "You're tense."

"Sorry," said Roxas. "If I'm keeping you awake, I just… I can't stop thinking about everything."

"Neither can I," said Axel. "I still think there's more going on here. From what you said, Cloud wasn't the type to do something like that, and I know Zack. He wouldn't have been tricked easily; he was sharp. Silly, playful…a goof...but he was smart."

"I'm sure he was," said Roxas. "Axel, whatever happened, it wasn't Zack's fault."

"Yeah," Axel sighed. "I know. And if Cloud did it, well, he's dead. So maybe we should try to move on. It's been years, after all. Still, I can't shake the feeling that something is very off about all this."

"I just wish I knew what to feel. Should I hate Cloud? Part of me thinks I should, part of me does, but he was still my brother." Roxas sighed, and held Axel tighter.

"I wish I knew what to say. I really don't know, Rox. It's your decision." Axel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You just feel what you feel."

"Yeah, I guess," Roxas said. It wasn't a good feeling to have all your ideas about someone you love shattered. Well, they might never learn the truth, and if they did, it might not make it better. He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he nuzzled against Axel. He had Axel, and as long as they were together, Roxas thought he could handle whatever life threw at them. A thought came to him the, and he spoke it. "You know, if Cloud killed Zack out of hatred, just because he was a naga, and then all those humans were killed because of that... It kind of makes it seem like hate is all there is, and it would go on forever. Except, instead of killing me, you saved me, and took me in, gave me everything, a new life. Then even knowing I'm Cloud's brother you don't hate me, you never have. You love me, and I love you, and that has to be worth something, right?"

"It's worth everything," Axel agreed. "At least to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Being with Axel was worth everything to Roxas. After Sephiroth's lecture to Axel, Roxas realized he couldn't go with Axel anywhere anymore, or even wander that far off, without risking upsetting someone. For the first time, he felt like he truly was a prisoner, because he did not dare to leave the stables and surrounding land. That didn't matter, though, because he was with Axel, and they were lovers now.

It was the happiest time in Roxas's life, and he was content to stay on the farm as long as he and Axel were together. However, just as things seemed perfect, a disaster struck.

Roxas had been mucking out the stables when Axel rushed in, ordering him to help hitch up the cart. Sephiroth had been wounded; they had to get him to Zexion, the healer. Axel had been so worried. All the time he was gone Roxas had worried too, for Axel's sake; Roxas didn't want Axel to lose Sephiroth.

In the end Sephiroth was all right, but Axel was still worried, for reasons he wouldn't fully explain to Roxas. However, Roxas figured it out on his own. Sephiroth had been wounded by a human.

***  
Axel had been instructed to meet Sephiroth and Xemnas in the Town Hall. Sephiroth had said it was important, so Axel came without delay. The scarlet striped naga slithered to the Town Hall's door and entered without bothering to knock. His superiors were waiting for him.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're here. We have matters to discuss," said Xemnas, looking at Axel. "You are aware that we're declaring war, and eradicating the last of the human threat?"

"And finally completing the task we set out to years ago: vengeance. The human who murdered Zack will be at the front of the lines," Sephiroth said. "And of course, you'll be fighting alongside us."

"Yeah," said Axel. He didn't like the idea of revenge, but orders were orders, and this was his village, his people, and he'd do as he was told. "Whatever you need. I haven't been around gun powder in a while, but I still know my way around a cannon, and if you need close range, I'm more than decent with chakrams."

"It isn't a question of your skill, Axel," clarified Xemnas, "but of your loyalty. You've kept that pet of yours far longer than…expected. Given that we are now, once again, at war with the humans, it is no longer permissible to allow it to remain."

"Roxas? This is about-"

"Please don't refer to that thing by name," said Sephiroth. "It makes it sound like you care. It's a human, a lower animal, nothing more, except now it's also a danger. Surely it will get word of what is to happen. Suppose it managed to run off and lead other humans back to the village to ambush us rather than face us in battle? We destroyed a human village, killed all we found and burned it; they would do the same to us. Hell, the one you're keeping probably would; it was his home we destroyed, his family we killed. It simply can't be trusted. Do you understand, Axel?"

"Yeah, fine, I can keep him locked up until this is over," offered Axel.

"That's not good enough!" said Xemnas. "Your apparent affection for him is troubling. We are going to be engaging humans, and we need to know that your loyalty lies with us, and not them."

"Axel, normally we wouldn't question your loyalty. You're as much a member of this tribe as any broodmate," said Sephiroth, "and you practically were mine, so please, don't think that we mean to insult you. I know you're loyal, but this needs to be done. However, as you did raise him, I understand you might not wish to do the deed yourself. Larxene volunteered for the task, so she's going to kill the boy. I trust you won't interfere."

"No!" Axel cried at once. His outburst was met with icy stares.

"Axel?" Xemnas fixed his gaze on him. "As a member of this tribe, any of us would fight at your side, defending you unto death if needed, you know that. We are a pack, and the strength of pack is the strength of the naga, however, the inverse is also true; the strength of the naga is the strength of the pack. We're only as strong as our weakest link, and if one strays away and becomes a threat, we are all threatened. Thus, the punishment for traitors is quick and severe. I should not have to remind you of this. Questioning me on this matter goes beyond questioning orders, it's defending an enemy, and if you chose a human, an enemy, over us, then your fate will be the same as his."

Axel was silent for a long moment, and then burst out laughing. A very strange reaction, given Xemnas's tone was sharp enough to cut through steel. "You thought I cared about him? Yeah, he was useful, but so are chickens. That doesn't mean I won't eat 'em."

"Then why the objection?" asked Sephiroth, seeming relieved by Axel's assurances.

"I just don't want Larxene to have him," Axel said indignantly. "I've been the one fattening him up all these years, so I should be the one to eat him."

Xemnas smiled. "Well, that's certainly reasonable."

"And you're thin enough that you could do with a large meal," teased Sephiroth, lightly.

Axel smiled, putting a hand on his stomach. "Yeah, you're probably right. So I guess I'll go do that then, it's about dinner time." He turned to slither off.

"Wait," said Xemnas. "Not that I don't trust you... well, in fact, I don't. So, you'll have your meal here, while we watch, just to be certain."

Axel's eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Xemnas ignored Axel's comment and instead called out to Demyx, who happened to be passing by.

"Uh, yeah?" Demyx asked, slithering over.

"Go to Axel's dwelling and bring his human boy here," Xemnas ordered.

"Roxas? Why?" asked Demyx.

Sephiroth hissed. "Must everyone call it by name?" He looked at Demyx. "We want the boy because Axel is going to do what he should have done with the morsel in first place."

"Wait? What…you mean," Demyx looked at Axel. "You're going to eat him?"

Xemnas glared at Demyx. "These are my orders for him, Demyx, and my orders for you are to get the boy. Is that simple enough for you to grasp or do you need to write it down?"

It was almost dinner time. The summer sun had slipped away below the horizon, and Roxas was beginning to wonder where Axel was. He'd been waiting a while, and in the meantime had made sure everything that needed to be done was done. The animals had all been fed and were bedded down for the night. He'd made the bed that he and Axel shared, because they'd forgotten to get to that in the morning when one of them normally would.

Roxas would have made something for them both, but couldn't cook because, as Axel once said, "There's nothing wrong with fire, when you want fire. I love setting things on fire, and explosions are great, but not when you're trying to boil water."

Thus, in an effort to avoid unwanted fires (and / or explosions), they'd decided it was best if Axel did the cooking. However, even though Roxas couldn't cook, he could set the table. So, he'd set out the dishes, and glasses, two places, one for each. He'd even picked some flowers that day, out of exceptional boredom, and put these as a centrepiece.

The day had been slow and filled with too much free time. Axel was gone, busy with…whatever was happening, things he said he couldn't talk about and Roxas shouldn't worry about. Roxas knew enough to know there was some sort of trouble coming.

Emotions seemed to be running high, ever since something happened to Sephiroth. From the looks he'd been getting from a few of the naga, even Riku, who was never hostile to him before, he assumed it had been a human who'd wounded Sephiroth. From all the activity, he had a feeling that soon, humans were once more going to die at the hands of naga.

Roxas didn't know how to feel about that. He was human, but hadn't been with any in so long. This was his home. Axel was his best friend, his family, his lover; he was everything, and the others, Demyx, Xion, and Naminé were all his friends. Roxas spent far more time wishing that he could be a naga, and be one of them, belong, than wishing to be back with his own kind. In fact, he hadn't wanted to leave in ages, and knew that if he had, he could have done so. Axel wouldn't stop him. That was love, the knowledge that Roxas stayed because he wanted to, not because he was forced.

A barn door opened, and Roxas grinned. "Axel?" he moved to greet the naga, but stopped short when he saw it wasn't Axel, but Demyx. "Oh… sorry, I thought Axel was coming home. Kinda late, isn't it? What's up?"

Whatever was up, it wasn't good. Demyx's expression was normally so light, but now as he looked at Roxas, it was anything but. His eyes were heavy, lips slightly parted like he was about to say something or cry. Demyx cleared his throat, and then softly said. "Axel sent me to get you, Rox," he beckoned the human forward. "He's in the main meeting hall, and needs you there for something."

"Oh, all right," said Roxas, going to follow Demyx. Of course he went, Axel wanted him to come, and he had no reason to distrust Demyx. Still, something was wrong. "Dem, are you ok? What's the matter?"

"I can't say," Demyx said, holding out his arms. "Come on. I'll zip you back, so they're not kept waiting."

He couldn't say? Why not? Roxas decided not to press, though he did have other questions. "They're? Who else is there? What do they want me for?" Still, he did not hesitate to go to Demyx, knowing he'd be carried bridal style by the naga, who could easily lift him and move almost as fast a chocobo.

However, Demyx did not lift Roxas up right away; instead he simply hugged him, his face mournful, as he sighed heavily.

"Demyx?" Roxas pulled back slightly to meet the naga's gaze. "You look like someone just died; can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I told you I can't!" Demyx snapped, voice breaking then. Demyx picked Roxas up and cradled him as he moved off. The naga slithered swiftly towards the village center.

Roxas stiffened as Demyx snapped at him. He'd never seen him snap at anyone like before, and it was enough to silence him as Demyx raced forward.

At last they came to a stop a few feet from the entrance to the main meeting hall, and Demyx set him down.

The naga looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, Rox..." he whispered as they approached the door. "So fucking sorry."

Roxas looked at the naga. Sorry about what? His tone, the way he said that, it made Roxas's heart freeze. "Demyx? You're scaring me," he said, stopping to look up at the naga.

Demyx suddenly embraced Roxas again, hugging him tightly for a moment. Then he moved back, but still kept his hands on Roxas's shoulders. His normally bubbly behaviour was muted as he softly whispered, "Be scared." Demyx took a breath and brushed a bit of Roxas's blonde hair behind his ear. "But…please, for Axel's sake...don't run or fight."

Run? So he had a reason to run, and a reason to be afraid? Roxas turned away from Demyx and looked into the building through a crack in the door. Inside, Axel was pacing back and forth, while two other naga, Sephiroth and Xemnas, stood waiting. Waiting for him? Sephiroth and Xemnas were the two naga who really frightened him, more than any others. What would they want with him? This wasn't good. Roxas froze on the spot. His heart was hammering away in his chest, and it felt like a scream telling him to run, run away, as far away from here as he could.

Instead, Roxas walked forward and through the door. Demyx was behind him, so there was no chance to turn back. As soon as they were through the door, Sephiroth and Xemnas moved to block it with their coils so that Roxas could not retreat.

He looked back at Demyx for a moment, and then to Axel again. "You needed me for something?"

"Yeah..." Axel's eyes turned cold. "Looks like your time's up, Roxas."

The boy looked at him in confusion, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Axel shrugged. "See, boss man and Seph say that you need to be gone."

"Gone?" asked Roxas, paling slightly.

"Yup, they've given me these icky orders to destroy you. And you know, I just can't bring myself to waste all the effort I put into you." Axel slithered forward, smirking. "Besides, it's been a while since I've eaten."

Roxas could only stammer as the meaning of Axel's words washed over him. His eyes were wide, and mouth dropped open. It all made sense now, why he'd been asked to come here, how strange Demyx was acting. At the same time it was like whole world had fallen off tilt. This couldn't be happening.

Roxas looked around the room. Sephiroth was smirking and Xemnas's expression was emotionless yet severe. Roxas looked to Demyx, who looked away to avoid his gaze. No one was going to help him. As Axel moved forward he stepped backwards on instinct, away from the approaching predator.

"You're going to eat me? But we're... best friends..." Roxas couldn't say lovers, not with Xemnas and Sephiroth watching; who knew what they'd think. But he couldn't keep silent.

"Well, yeah," said Axel, "but I'm not going to-wait a minute. I don't have to justify anything to you, human!"

"Axel!" Roxas practically sobbed the naga's name. "Please...you can't!"

Except... wasn't that the deal from the beginning? Hadn't Axel said he'd eat him when the time came, and Roxas supposed he wasn't too scrawny to be a good meal anymore? His life had been borrowed time, like a calf raised for slaughter.

But no, all the times Axel swore he wouldn't hurt him, was it all lies?

Axel grinned, and then, in blur of fiery red scales, he encircled the boy in his coils. Before Roxas could register what had happened he was trapped, completely helpless, immobile and terrified. It was all almost surreal, because there were so many times had he been wrapped in these coils, fallen asleep wrapped in Axel's embrace feeling perfectly safe. Now, he was in the grasp of a killer, a mouse in the grip of a serpent, and soon to become dinner.

Roxas struggled, thrashing against the naga's hold even though it was useless. Then Axel leaned inward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm so sorry."

**Ok, so Axel eats him. If the idea of that disturbs you, let it fade to black here. If you don't mind M rated things and seeing Roxas swallowed, read the next chapter. The next chapter is entirely optional, feel free to skip it. If you don't want to read it, don't. Just please don't flame me.**

**Also, don't worry; this isn't the end of the story.**

**This story continued in "Ripples and Tides".**

**I've decided to continue both stories, "Passing On" and "Moonlight Naga" in one sequel, because from here on out they are too interlinked to be separate fics. You don't have to read both to understand the sequel. So check out "Ripples and Tides"**

**To use link, remove spaces and [dot] and replace [dot] with .**

**http:/login [dot] fanfiction [dot]net/story /s/5616813/1/Ripples_and_Tides**

**Or just go to my profile and click the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: contains strong but non-explicit adult themes, strong language and a human being swallowed little red riding hood style by a naga. (so not violent, K - rated, but possibly disturbing) If these things bother you, don't read this chapter. Just skip this chapter.**

**This story continued in "Ripples and Tides".**

** I've decided to continue both stories, "Passing On" and "Moonlight Naga" in one sequel, because from here on out they are too interlinked to be separate fics. You don't have to read both to understand the sequel. So check out "Ripples and Tides"**

**To use link, remove spaces and [dot] and replace [dot] with .**

**http:/login [dot] fanfiction [dot]net/story /s/5616813/1/Ripples_and_Tides**

**Or just go to my profile and click the story.**

Roxas stilled for a moment. Those words broke his heart, and tears began to trickle down his cheek.

Axel paid no mind to his tears as he occupied himself with getting a taste of his meal. He made a show of licking down Roxas's jaw. "Mmm," He practically shivered. "Gods, you taste so good," he said, licking him again, savoring him.

As Axel tasted him, Roxas cringed away from the naga, whimpering at the feeling of Axel's warm wet tongue sliding over his skin.

The redheaded reptilian leaned back, "Hmm...wrappers or no wrappers?" he mused aloud to himself, looking over Roxas's clothes, before reaching for his knife.

His eyes darted to the glint of his steel blade, then widened in fear of being cut. If Axel was going to kill him, he probably wouldn't think twice about making him bleed.

The naga ignored Roxas's fear and simply grinned as he adjusted his coils so that they loosened, and the tip of his tail slid up, waiting to capture Roxas's wrists as the naga grabbed his arms and forced them over his head. The coils circled around his wrists and hands, but that was all that held him. Now his body was exposed to the naga, who once again smirked.

Axel knelt downward, nuzzling Roxas's thigh as he moved down his body, slicing the pants off. He then slithered up his body again, running his tongue along Roxas's skin from ankle to face, once more making a show of savoring him.

Even here, now, with what was happening, feeling Axel move over him like this was enough to make Roxas hard. His face burned red, because this whole thing was being watched, but he couldn't stifle his moan as Axel tasted him. He was terrified, but the fear was mingling with pleasure, intensifying both. His eyes had almost slipped closed as the naga continued to bathe him with his tongue.

Roxas was sweet. Sweet, tangy, and it was enough to make Axel shudder. It filled him with a mixture of self loathing and anticipation. "I wonder how it'll feel, you know?"

The blonde's eyes opened and he looked at the naga.

"Feeling you wriggle inside me." Axel placed a hand on his stomach and smirked, gripping Roxas's hair and tugging back, not hard, but enough to expose the boy's throat.

Roxas's eyes were once more wide with fear as his mind raced over what Axel had so lightly said. Feel, how would it feel, sliding down his throat, down and down, trapped, and then dying down there? How painful would it be? He shuddered, and the fact that the naga's sharp venomous fangs were against his skin did nothing to calm him.

Axel did not bite, however, but tenderly nibbled at Roxas's throat a moment, which once more made turned Roxas's whimper from one of fear to one of pleasure. Axel continued to nibble, lick and tease Roxas's neck, before finally unsnapping his collar.

Axel leaned back, taking the collar from his mouth, and wrapping it around his wrist three times before snapping closed. "I'm real curious, you know, how it'll feel when you slide down, and once you're in my stomach? Wanna make any bets?"

Roxas was silent, staring at his collar wrapped around Axel's wrist. Roxas had never taken that collar off since Axel gave him the precious gift, except to bathe. Not because Axel made him wear it; Axel had only gotten it for him to keep him safe. The collar meant he was Axel's and if every naga knew it then none of them would try anything. But Roxas wore it even when no other naga were around, because he liked that Axel had gotten him a gift. It was as fine as any necklace in Roxas's eyes. He'd worn it because it was from Axel, and because it meant he belonged to him, which was all Roxas had wanted, to be wholly his lover's.

Roxas hoped Axel would keep the collar, as something to remember him by. More than anything, he hoped that Axel would at least remember him, and not just as particularly enjoyable meal. He then looked at Axel, who seemed so cruel, like it was all a joke, and he was just a toy. Maybe he always had been, and it was all a game. For a moment he was silent, and could think of no reply, until finally he managed to murmur, "Will it hurt?"

"Probably," Axel shrugged, "but it might hurt less if you don't squirm. So be good and you'll slide down easily. When I swallow you, stay perfectly still, got it memorized?" Axel let his fingers trace over Roxas's hip bones idly for a moment, before moving to wrap around his shaft. "But first, I should relax you. Don't want any snags on the way down, after all." Axel laughed slightly.

Roxas trembled, and then moaned softly under Axel's all too familiar touch.

Axel grinned at the human's response, and then lowered himself , gods, was he really going to do this right here in front of everyone? He suddenly felt that he might die of embarrassment before Axel got the chance to eat him, but then Axel did that thing that always made Roxas melt and nothing mattered because the world had gone white.

Axel pulled back for a moment. "Oh, fuck, you taste good!" Axel practically moaned the words, before once moving down.

Under the circumstances, those words were more frightening than complimentary, because soon Roxas would become food. Yet, at that moment, Roxas couldn't bring himself to care about anything except how good it all felt.

"Axel." Axel knew him so well. Roxas's eyes were half closed, as he just let go, and enjoyed the feeling. Roxas wanted this to last; he never wanted this to end, because he knew once it did Axel would get back to the task of eating him. Every moment this lasted was another moment alive, and as far as last moments to live went, this was pretty good. Too good, really, because he knew there was no way he could hold back for very long. He was a teenage boy with almost no control, and this was Axel.

Axel, who knew him, and must have known he was fighting. His eyes seemed to be laughing, like this was a game, a challenge. Roxas didn't want to come, but Axel was going to make him. He was the one in control here, and he knew how make his boy do exactly what he wanted.

Roxas couldn't help but melt, his entire brain going blissfully blank as he gave in to his body's need.

"Mmm…tasty." He grinned. "Perfect appetizer," he licked his lips, "now for the main course." He dropped his coils down to wrap around Roxas's chest and middle. Axel held him tightly in his coils, and lifted him slightly as he knelt lower. He brought Roxas's feet to his mouth, and began to lick at them as he distended his jaw.

Roxas had been completely relaxed, bathing in the afterglow, a soft smile on his lips. Then Axel spoke those words, and he immediately began to panic again. He looked down at the naga. "Axel?"

Axel smirked up at him, nibbling. "Now don't go all taut on me, Roxas," he purred. "Don't want me to have to fuck you boneless do you?"

Roxas took a nervous breath, "If it's a choice between that and being dinner, then yes, please fuck me." He was terrified and desperately trying to stall.

"Axel," Sephiroth's voice cut in, "it's all well and good to play with your food, but we don't have all night."

Roxas managed to turn his head to look. Demyx had vanished, who knew when he'd slipped off. The remaining naga, Xemnas and Sephiroth, looked impatient and bored.

Axel shot Sephiroth a fiery glare. "Fine…fine," he said, pulling Roxas up more, so he was in a better position to swallow him.

"No!" cried Roxas.

Axel grinned. "Just relax, Roxy. It'll be over soon enough and you won't have to worry about anything ever again." He smirked. "Now stop talking or I'll have to gag you."

Axel's words were far from comforting. It'll all be over soon? Yeah, that didn't help! Roxas didn't want it to all be over! He didn't want to die, not now, and not like this. Although Roxas kept silent, his blue eyes shown with desperation, his silent plea loud and clear.

The naga ignored him. "Down the hatch." He distended his jaw. Axel lurched forward, gulping down Roxas's legs and swallowing the boy up to his knees.

Roxas began to thrash like a mad thing as the naga gulped down his legs. Axel's grip was strong, but nonetheless, he tried to twist, and kick. The only effect of this was his legs scraped against the naga's teeth, causing them to cut into his skin, but he was too frightened to care.

Axel savored the blood as it mingled with the flavor of Roxas's skin. The taste was good enough to make him moan through his full mouth.

This reaction made Roxas struggle all the harder. Axel rolled his eyes, at his prey's feeble attempt, before constricting his coils around Roxas. In the same instant he shoved the end of his slender tail down Roxas's throat.

The message Axel was sending him was very clear to Roxas, stop fighting or be crushed. The tightening of the naga's coils hurt and made it hard to breathe. Then Axel gagged him with his tail. Roxas bit down, hard, before choking, coughing violently, and trying to breathe through his nose. Then his body relaxed, swooning for a moment, though he never lost consciousness, everything just sort of spun and sparkled. Then he went limp.

Axel took another gulp, followed by another, as he quickly swallowed the now compliant meal up to his hips. His stomach was beginning to distend as Roxas's feet and legs slipped inside.

As he swallowed, he loosened his coils, allowing Roxas to breathe easily again, and pulled his tail so it merely gagged the human, but didn't choke him.

Roxas gasped softly as Axel let him breathe, but didn't dare struggle again. The naga's tail, which remained in his mouth, kept him from screaming. There was nothing he could do, so his body just gave in. It really wasn't so bad. It felt...nice. It was perfect warmth, soft and moist, and easy just to let himself be pulled deeper and deeper. Every time the naga swallowed he slipped further down, and Axel's throat seemed to hug around Roxas's skin as it steadily pulled him in. No escape, but at least it didn't hurt. He wept softly, because he knew he was helpless, and soon it would be over, but otherwise kept still.

Sephiroth and Xemnas saw Roxas weeping and smirked. Axel, meanwhile, focused on the task at hand. He was almost to Roxas's shoulders, and needed to position the human's arms. With his own hands he gently guided Roxas up above his head, so the human's hands would be the last thing to slip down. Roxas allowed the naga to push his arms up and did not fight the coils which held them there. If he fought, he'd just end up breaking something, and being in agonizing pain from a broken wrist would hardly help the situation.

However, though he did not resist, with every passing moment Roxas's panic increased. Axel was up to his neck; one more gulp and his head would disappear down the naga's gullet. Roxas turned his head to the side, fixing his gaze out the window of the hall, out at the sky.

He was never going to see the sky again, or the light of another day. He and Axel usually watched the sunset together from the roof of the barn, and what Roxas liked best about sunsets was that you never had to worry that there wouldn't be dawn. The sun always came back. He'd never thought about what it would be like to know he wouldn't be around to see it.

Then something strange happened which pulled him from his thoughts. His body was more than halfway in Axel's stomach, knees curling in a fetal position, and every part of him that was inside felt…different. It didn't burn, like he'd expected, it didn't even itch…he felt nothing at all. His legs were going numb.

Roxas's eyes widened, what was happening? Was it poison? He'd cut himself on Axel's teeth, and though he hadn't felt Axel's fangs, there was nothing to say the naga's other teeth weren't venomous. Was he dying then? Was this what it felt like?

No, he wasn't paralyzed. He could move, but everything was heavy and numb. It was like the moment right before sleep. Everything was relaxing.

Axel gently entwined his fingers in Roxas's hair as he guided the boy's head into his mouth. Roxas closed his eyes shut as he slipped inside. Axel shuddered as he swallowed again, up to Roxas's elbows.

The strange thing was, Roxas wasn't panicked at all. As more of him slipped down into Axel's belly, the heavy feeling spread, and whatever was happening had gone to his head. When it did, he suddenly he wasn't worried about anything. He just wanted to relax, because everything was fine. His head felt light, and it lolled slightly, as he smiled. This was nice.

Roxas didn't know what was happening, didn't know that Axel's first stomach secreted an agent which, upon contact with the prey's skin, rendered it completely relaxed so it wouldn't fight. He just knew that everything was wrapped in pretty.

Axel was past Roxas's elbows now, and with one last slurp followed by a final gulp Roxas was down.

Roxas curled his arms around himself, feeling totally trapped in the tight confines of Axel's belly. It was all so close and dark. Roxas wiggled slightly, but couldn't really panic. He was too relaxed, and too heavy. That thing, whatever was happening to him, made it just seem so much easier to simply roll over and curl up, snuggled against the side of Axel's belly like a pillow.

"Oh gods," Axel sighed, before burping loudly. He placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm so fucking full, I think, I need like three days to move again." He shot a mild glare at his elders. "Are you happy now?"

Xemnas smiled. "We're satisfied, Axel."

"And so are you from the looks of it." Sephiroth chuckled, smiling at Axel. "Don't you wish you'd done this ages ago?"

Axel shrugged, and then smirked. "Yeah, maybe. He was good," Axel said, licking his lips. "But I'm glad I waited until he was big enough to be really filling. I haven't had a meal this big before; it's kind of nice. But I really just want pass out."

Sephiroth smiled. "It's late. Go home Axel, sleep off your meal." He moved to the side to let Axel pass, Xemnas was already heading out the door.

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "Guess I will." He slithered out into the darkness, seeming happy, though sleepy. After he was well out of the village, he put a hand on his stomach. "Sorry, Rox."

Again, this is not the end, don't worry. There will be more, and if anyone is wondering why Axel is acted the way he did, it will all be explained.


End file.
